Se mía
by LunaticR
Summary: Una extraña enfermedad estaba atacando el pueblo del Seireitei. Los muertos estaban desapareciendo y una masacre se acercaba. Historia inspirada por el dia de brujas/Halloween. Universo alterno. Limme. -Vampiros- IchiRuki
1. Enfermos

Esta es una adaptación de una historia hecha por mi, originalmente fue pensada para un One-Shot pero una vez que empece a escribir no pude parar. Disfrútenla.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todos son de Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso por diversión.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1:** Enfermos...

.

.

.

"Nos estaban persiguiendo. Las personas del Seireitei habían caído enfermas, algo les había ocurrido. Teníamos miedo de que nos pasara lo mismo a nosotros." – **Kuchiki Rukia**

"He venido por lo que me pertenece" – **Kurosaki Ichigo**.

.

.

El Seireitei, un pueblo pacífico ubicado en medio de un frondoso bosque, sus habitantes habían aprendido a vivir de lo que la naturaleza les daba y del comercio. No estaban incomunicados del mundo; a las afueras de este pasaba una carretera que lo comunica con el Rukongai, un ciudad vecina que estaba más modernizado que el Seireitei.

Los forasteros visitaban a menudo el Seireitei, era considerado un pueblo antiguo por la forma de sus casas y por cómo se mantenía, en cierta forma eso también ayudaba a la economía de este.

El primero en caer enfermo fue Renji, un joven pelirrojo con extraños tatuajes por el cuerpo, él había vivido toda su vida en el Rukongai, pero harto del constante bullicio de esa ciudad decidió ir a vivir al Seireitei, ahí trabajaba como asistente del alcalde de ese lugar, uno de los descendientes de los fundadores de ese pueblo.

Él fue víctima de una extraña enfermedad. Estaba perdiendo sangre de forma alarmante, era como si se la drenaran lentamente; la hospitalización fue casi inmediata y la transfusión sanguínea no se hizo esperar. La noche en la que fue llevado al hospital de especialidad en el Rukongai cayeron enfermas dos personas más, tenían el mismo síntoma: pérdida de sangre. Al igual que Renji, estas personas fueron trasladadas al hospital para realizarles una transfusión sanguínea de emergencia.

Una tarde, tiempo antes de que se enfermara Renji, un joven de buen parecer con el pelo naranja y vestido elegantemente llego al pueblo, pidió hablar con el alcalde.

Kuchiki Byakuya era un hombre joven, con una expresión seria y que parecía no tener sentimientos ya que nunca los mostraba pero era un gran líder, siempre tomando las decisiones correctas para su gente. La plática transcurrió a puerta cerrada, nadie en el pueblo supo de que iba dicha conversación, lo único de lo que se percataron fue de que después de esa platica, Kuchiki Byakuya se encontraba preocupado por algo.

La gente estaba asustada. Nadie en el pueblo pudo dormir tranquilo, tenían miedo de que alguien cayera enfermo nuevamente. El grito desgarrador de una mujer alerto a todo mundo, había encontrado a su hija tirada en el suelo de su casa en las mismas condiciones que los otros: pérdida de sangre.

Una semana después del primer incidente habían caído enfermos más de diez personas, siempre el mismo patrón, demasiada pérdida de sangre. Fue entonces que Byakuya se dio cuenta de algo, algo que no se había detenido a pesar por tanta tragedia sucedida, su hermana.

Kuchiki Rukia, hermana pequeña del alcalde, había desaparecido una noche sin decir nada, la habían encontrado dos años después, completamente sucia y vagando por los alrededores del pueblo; al preguntarle por lo sucedido ella no pudo recordar nada. Fue el único que se dio cuenta de que las personas afectadas habían sido amigos de su hermana.

La gente noto un patrón en la enfermedad después de la 12va víctima, si alguien caía enfermo y era alejado del lugar entonces alguien nuevo se enfermaba; era como si alguien estuviera jugando un macabro juego con la vida de la gente. Cuando la 13va víctima se registró se decidió no moverlo del lugar, mandaron a traer el equipo necesario para tratarlo y junto con este trajeron a las demás personas enfermas. Por indicaciones del médico se les mando a tener reposo el tiempo necesario mientras se terminaban de recuperar. Nadie quería una muerte que lamentar.

Dos días después de que todos los enfermos estuvieran en el lugar la desgracia llegó. Las trece personas murieron al mismo tiempo sin explicación lógica aparente. La gente había empezado a rumorar teorías que iban desde extraterrestres hasta algún virus tropical perdido chupa sangre. La verdad no había manera de culparlos por eso, querían una explicación para no caer en la histeria colectiva de enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

Después del funeral colectivo el lugar estuvo de luto, habían sido demasiadas personas que lamentar. Un periodo de calma y tristeza se asentó sobre el lugar; no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuesen las extrañas muertes hasta que cayeron en cuenta de una cosa: ya no había más enfermedad. Fue así que la tranquilidad regresó.

Kuchiki Byakuya fue el único que seguía preocupado por algo, no sabía que era pero su instinto se lo estaba gritando, había peligro y estaba cerca.

Esta efímera paz duró menos de lo deseado. Justo cuando se cumplió un mes de que la primera víctima se enfermara empezaron a suceder cosas extrañas. Un día una mujer afirmó haber visto a una sombra rondar por su jardín. Otros decían escuchar la risa de los niños que habían muerto y otros tantos afirmaban ser seducidos por una bella mujer extranjera con el cabello castaño cuando andaban hasta altas horas de la noche en la calle.

Solo un apersona tuvo el valor de seguir a una extraña sombra que rondaba por su casa; la siguió hasta el cementerio y vio cómo se desvaneció en la cripta que se le había hecho a los difuntos recientes. Juntó un equipo para que fueran a investigar ese cripta durante el día, querían ver si algún extraño se escondía ahí.

Al entrar notaron que lo ataúdes estaban de la misma forma en que los habían dejado, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Decidieron revisar si se encontraban los cuerpos tal y como los habían dispuesto pensando que alguien pudo haber saqueado el lugar. El primero en ser abierto fue el ataúd de una niña, Hinamori Momo; esperaban que el aroma de la muerte inundara el lugar pero nada pasó, quitaron el velo que le cubría la cara a la niña y lo que vieron los llenó de asombro. La niña estaba ahí, eso era un hecho, pero la forma en cómo se encontraba no; se veía hermosamente pálida, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y los labios tan rojos como la sangre.

Abrieron los demás ataúdes y el pánico inundo el lugar, todos se encontraban en perfecto estado a pesar de estar muertos. Entonces fue ahí cuando se desató el caos.

Ellos fueron las nuevas víctimas de esa extraña enfermedad. A pesar de los intentos del médico de salvarles la vida estos perecieron; al momento de ser enterrados notaron que sus cuerpos habían desaparecido y fue cuando el pánico se adueñó del lugar. ¿Quién se robaría los cuerpos?

Después de eso la gente simplemente empezó a desaparecer, se esfumaban sin dejar rastro, no se llevaban nada, simplemente desaparecían. La gente tenía miedo por sus vidas, no querían ser los siguientes en enfermarse o desaparecer del lugar. El pueblo se estaba convirtiendo en un pueblo fantasma.

Nadie salía de noche. Fue una regla que puso Byakuya, para protección del pueblo y de su hermana, era un hecho que tenía que protegerla. En verdad parecía que a alguien le gustaba jugar con la gente.

Una noche, mientras la gente se reunía en casas para cuidarse mutuamente sucedió. Una de las personas desaparecidas llego a la casa Kuchiki, era un hombre joven, alto y de pelo negro con un extraño tatuaje en la mejilla; de inmediato le abrieron las puertas, sabían que afuera era peligroso. No sabían que el peligro estaba sentado en su sala. Intentaron averiguar donde había estado pero este solamente decía que no recordaba nada, solo unos ojos rojos. De la nada se puso de pie, le hizo una reverencia a Rukia y mato a todas las personas que ahí estaban.

La pobre salió huyendo hacia la oficina de su hermano en la alcaldía en busca de ayuda; toco insistentemente hasta que la dejaron pasar, estando ahí relato lo sucedido en su casa omitiendo la extraña reverencia recibida. Esa noche, las personas que aún quedaban tomaron la decisión de huir de ahí.

Tomaron lo que pudieron y se alejaron de aquel lugar de muerte y desolación. Llegaron a un pueblo tranquilo el distrito 1 este del Rukongai, pidieron asilo y contaron una historia falsa para que los dejaran quedar ahí. Pensaron que la paz por fin había llegado. No podían estar más equivocados.

A los pocos días de haber llegado ahí la extraña enfermedad apareció, primero fingieron desconocerla, pero cuando las muertes se hicieron presentes y con ellas el desvanecimiento de los cuerpo decidieron hablar. Esa tarde habían quedado con el encargado de ese pueblo para que los escuchara, sabían que iban a ser tachados de locos y los responsabilizarían de la extraña enfermedad pero algo tenían que hacer, no podían dejar que más gente muriera por eso.

Dispuestos estaban cuando un disparo interrumpió todo. La multitud se encontraba congregada en la calle atónita por lo que veía, eran los cuerpos de los que habían caído enfermos y desaparecido. Estaban ahí, caminando, como si la muerte no los hubiese visto, incluso parecían más sanos de lo que estuvieron en vida. Sabían que eso era algo imposible y empezaron a dispararles pero parecía que no les hacían nada, las balas que los alcanzaban y perforaban la carne los hacían sangrar pero solo eso, no morían; definitivamente era un espectáculo macabro.

Al frente de estos no-muertos había una bella mujer de cabello castaño, ojos negros y labios rojos. Se paró justamente en frente de Rukia, le hizo una reverencia y le tendió la mano invitándola a tomarla; eso ya era extraño, era la segunda "persona" que lo hacía. Algo en ella le decía que tenía que salir corriendo de ahí, salvar su vida, pero su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía. Esos extraños ojos negros ejercían en ella un extraño poder, lentamente sujetó la mano de la mujer, su piel era fría, suave y mortalmente blanca; después de eso nada, no escucho ni los gritos de su hermano, ni de la gente que intentaba salvarse de la masacre que se empezaba a desatar, solo oscuridad.

Despertó en una extraña habitación tenuemente iluminada. Se encontraba recostada en un extraño sofá siendo observada por un hombre parado junto a una puerta con la cabeza oculta entre las sombras. Intento levantarse rápidamente pero un mareo se hizo presente.

- con cuidado pequeña mía – dijo aquel hombre con una voz sedosa, ahora se encontraba junto a ella y esta pudo observar sus ojos color miel y su extraño cabello naranja.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto tan rápido como pudo.

Aquel hombre de un rápido movimiento había recostado de nuevo a la muchacha en el sofá, a esta no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ante el inminente peso del hombre sobre ella; con una mano sujetaba sus muñecas en su vientre y con la otra rosaba lentamente sus labios. Su nariz recorría desde su cuello hasta su clavícula y ella sentía que su peso le asfixiaba.

- ¡sí! Sabía que eras tú, siempre has sido tú, tu sangre lo es todo pequeña mía – murmuraba mientras pasaba su lengua a lo largo de su cuello, un escalofrió recorría la espalda de la joven hasta que un punzante dolor se instaló en su cuello, él le había clavado sus colmillos. Ella solo pudo soltar un gemido, que en un principio era de dolor y después se convirtió en placer. Definitivamente algo tenía mal.

La mano que sostenía sus muñecas se relajó y sujeto su cintura, la mano que jugaba con sus labios empezó a bajar lentamente por su pecho hasta colarse debajo de su blusa, empezó a jugar traviesamente con su peso erecto; su tacto era frio y suave al igual que sus labios que habían dejado su sangrante cuello para situarse en sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos depositando un frenético y pasional beso cargado de un sabor metálico que fue respondido con la misma intensidad.

- Haz nacido para mí, vas a ser mía. – decía entre besos y mordidas que hacían sangrar sus labios y que era bebida por él.

El dolor había cruzado esa delicada línea que lo divide del placer, las manos del hombre hicieron girones la ropa de la joven, ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, se encontraba débil y mareada. No noto cuando había sido llevada a una cama con dosel y cortinas de organza roja. Estaba en un trance, quería gritar, pedir ayuda, salir corriendo de ahí pero lo único que salía de sus labios eran gemidos y suspiros, y sus piernas simplemente se enredaban más con las de aquel hombre.

Sentía su boca recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus manos levantar corrientes eléctricas por toda su piel y sus dientes hacer pequeños rasguños por donde pasaban. Y se odiaba por desearlo de esa manera. Él se encontraba atendiendo uno de los pezones de ella en un beso profundo, el otro era tratado con la mano izquierda con un suave masaje mientras jugaba con su pezón, la mano derecha invadía su intimidad deslizándose entre sus labios humectados por su deseo.

Lentamente empezó a dejar un camino de besos por todo su vientre cuando sintió unas uñas que se clavaban en su espalda desnuda.

Lentamente separo las piernas de ella y beso cada rincón de piel disponible en ese momento. Con su lengua empezó a recorrer cada extremo de esos labios rosados y sumamente húmedos que pedían a gritos ser mimados con delicadeza. Encontró aquel punto rosado oculto y lo sedujo con su lengua, los espasmos y gemidos de placer en el cuerpo de la joven no se hicieron esperar; aquellos sonidos de placer lograban en el cuerpo de él una excitación que dolía y pedía ser calmada pero se negaba a hacerlo; siguió jugando con su lengua aquella zona bebiéndose aquel líquido que manaba de ella.

Él sentía que ya no podía más, necesitaba hacerla suya en ese momento. Inmediatamente aparto su lengua de esa zona, se acomodó entre las piernas de ella y empezó a subir hacia su boca depositando en esta un feroz beso que fue acompañado de la primera envestida. El grito de dolor fue suprimido por los labios de él. Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que ella se acostumbró a la invasión en su cuerpo.

Lentamente las envestidas fueron cobrando fuerza y rapidez, los gemidos eran ahogados por profundos besos, el deseo era tanto que las uñas de ella se clavaban en la espalda de él haciéndole sangrar, sangre que él limpiaba con su lengua mientras seguía con su labor. El momento el que ella arqueo la espalda era signo de su inminente orgasmo y como si estuviesen coordinados él se vació en ella con una última estocada mientras sus colmillos se clavaron en su cuello y ella soltaba un último gemido de placer.

Despertó después de lo que parecía ser mucho tiempo, sentía un dolor en el cuello y en varias partes de su cuerpo, se encontraba vestida con una bata ligera; era de noche, la luz de la luna se filtraba entre las cortinas y proyectaba la sombra de él sobre la cama. Sin previo aviso se acercó a ella y besó sus labios con delicadeza.

- Tu sangre es la vida misma – dijo mientras la besaba – tú serás mi nueva esposa.

- ¿qu…? – no pudo terminar de hablar, la boca de él se pegó a su cuello y su cuerpo aplastaba el de ella, en ese instante sus colmillos volvieron a romper su piel y ella abrazo a la posible causa de su muerte.

Al separarse de ese mortal abrazó él mordió su muñeca y sorbió su sangre, seguido de un beso en la boca con sabor a metal. Era su sangre, sangre que ella bebió en el beso y que un pequeño hilo se escapó por la comisura de sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando lo entendió todo...


	2. Un trato

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los uso para satisfacer mi satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2:** Trato…

.

.

.

"_No dejare que me arrebaten lo que es de mi propiedad." _–** Inoue Orihime.**

"_No te preocupes, tenemos la inmortalidad por delante." _– **Shiba Isshin.**

**.**

**.**

En un pequeño pueblo sin nombre, situado entre el bosque a la ladera de una colina que tenia un enorme castillo; dentro de una pequeña casa de madera, que no comprendía mas que dos cuartos y un baño, estaba recostado sobre una vieja cama un hombre enfermo. Se encontraba ojeroso, pálido y sumamente delgado. Era una enfermedad desconocida, una noche simplemente cayó en cama y desde ahí ya no se pudo recuperar.

Habían probado todos los remedios medicinales que conocían, sin dejarse alguno de lado pero no habían funcionado, parecía que la muerte se lo llevaría en cualquier momento.

Uno de los hijos de aquel desdichado hombre marcado por la muerte, se atrevió a sugerir pedirle ayuda a los dueños del castillo que se encontraba en la cima de la colina. Nadie dijo nada, en verdad era una idea totalmente descabellada, en principio porque nunca habían visto a las personas que vivían ahí, si es que alguien vivía ahí, y en segunda porque no podían mover al desdichado hombre. Así que decidieron no hacerlo, ellos mismos buscarían la manera de salvarlo.

Una tarde, cuando la gente que vivía en ese pueblo se encontraba despidiendo al hombre enfermo, dos hombres que iban perfectamente arreglados aparecieron en la pequeña casa; uno de ellos llevaba el pelo negro y una ligera barba, de apariencia seria y mayor; el otro tenia el cabello naranja y el seño fruncido, de apariencia mas joven.

Los extraños visitantes fueron recibidos con asombro, estos pidieron pasar a ver al hombre enfermo; fueron guiados al cuarto contiguo por la esposa del hombre que no se separo de su esposo en todo el rato que estuvieron ahí los extraños.

Al llegar a la habitación, la mujer ayudó a su esposo a incorporarse para recibir a la visita dejándolo recostado en la pared. El moribundo se presento ante ellos tan formal como pudo y ellos se presentaron solo como los dueños del castillo de la colina, sin nombre ni apellido.

- Te venimos a ofrecer un trato – hablo seriamente el moreno, sin dejar de mirar al hombre en la cama, mientras que el pelinaranja observaba todo con un ligero aire de desinterés.

- ¿Qu… que clase… de… tra… to? - logro decir el hombre moribundo, logrando enfocar la vista en el hombre moreno.

- Nosotros podemos regresarte la salud, solo que, hay un costo que tienes que pagar – dijo sin miramientos el moreno – queremos a la próxima hija que engendres.

La esposa del hombre no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, eso debía ser una cruel burla por parte de esos hombres, sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de su lugar y les maldijo por hacer ese tipo de comentarios, sin embargo, el hombre moribundo la detuvo al momento de hablar.

- ¿Qu… qué ten… go que… ha…cer? – fue la pregunta que logró articular con los últimos alientos que le quedaban de vida.

- Tienes que beber nuestra sangre – hablo el pelinaranja con calma, como si le resultara aburrido estar ahí – eso terminara con tu enfermedad y te dará una larga vida llena de salud, no te volverás a enfermar de nada y morirás cuando sea el momento en que tu cuerpo se sienta cansado.

- Pero ya sabes el precio – dijo el pelinegro – queremos que nos entregues a la próxima hija que tengas, ella nos pertenecerá desde el momento en el que nazca ya que nuestra sangre revivirá con ella.

El hombre, que ya no tenia nada que perder aceptó el trato ante los constantes reproches de su esposa, que creía que era mentira lo que decían esos hombres, y con el miedo de que fuera verdad y tuviese que entregar una hija como pago.

Los desconocidos sacaron de entre sus ropas una copa y una pequeña navaja, cada uno se hizo un pequeño corte en la muñeca por el cual escurría una pequeña cantidad de sangre tan roja como un rubí. La copa se lleno hasta la mitad y le fue entregada al hombre que se la bebió ante la mirada de asombro y repugnancia de su esposa.

Al terminar de beber esa sangre el hombre sintió como la vida regresaba a su cuerpo, y con las escasas fuerzas que tenia le dio las gracias a esos desconocidos del castillo. Ellos se fueron de la casa al terminar de escuchar los agradecimientos del hombre recordándole que su próxima hija seria de ellos.

De una de las habitaciones del castillo se encontraba saliendo una pelinaranja con los ojos grises en bata de dormir, salía de la habitación de su "padre", acaba de tener una plática que en verdad no le había gustado en absoluto. El saber que el hombre que ella amaba hubiese hecho un trato con un humano para así obtener a su tan anhelada pareja la había dejado hecha una furia, pero lo vio desde el punto en el que eso jamás podría ocurrir y si ocurría no será en esos momentos, aun tenia tiempo de hacer que él bebiera su sangre.

Se arregló el cabello lo mejor que pudo con los dedos y se dirigió al cuarto de su objetivo, al cual entro sin ceremonias, ahí se encontraba el pelinaranja del seño fruncido sentado en un sofá frente a la chimenea de su alcoba.

- Ichigo – llamó ella mientras le plantaba un beso en la boca con un tono de fingida inocencia que él sabia reconocer, no en balde ella había sido su amante en los últimos 50 años.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Orihime? – pregunto con pocas ganas de hablar. Ella supero el enfado ocasionado por esa fría respuesta, sabia que si quería conseguir que el bebiera su sangre tenia que mostrarse dulce, y mas ahora que su estatus corría peligro.

- Vamos a la cama Ichi – ese tono meloso que empleaba definitivamente era una señal de algo planeaba. Sin embargo el no era un neófito en ese tipo de relaciones, y en el juego de la sangre había tantos placeres como peligros.

Sin decir más palabras él atrajo con sus manos el rostro de ella hacia sí y empezó a besarla salvajemente, sus manos recorrían hábilmente el cuerpo de la exuberante mujer buscando los puntos necesarios para soltarle la ropa mientras ella se sentaba con las piernas abiertas sobre él, acomodándose lo mejor que podía mientras intentaba quitarle la camisa que tenia puesta.

Decir que tardaron 2 minutos en estar totalmente desnudos sobre el sofá era demasiado, la pasión era algo que ella solía despertar en él con solo un rose de sus labios, se quedaron en la posición que habían tenido al momento de iniciar con los besos, ella sentada sobre de él.

La boca de Ichigo parecía estar sedienta de los besos de Orihime, pues no la despegaba de su boca de no ser solo para respirar, su mano derecha estimulaba los húmedos labios de ella y sus dedos comenzaban a penetrarla lentamente, con la otra mano masajeaba uno de los prominentes pechos de ella haciendo que su pezón se pusiera erecto.

Sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al escuchar un sonoro gemido de placer salir de su boca. Ella por su parte le clavaba las uñas de la mano izquierda en la espada al pelinaranja mientras que con la mano derecha masturbaba el firme miembro de él.

Ella llegó al orgasmo solo con la estimulación manual de él. Ichigo al sentir los jugos de ella empapar su mano la retiró de ahí lamiendo lentamente cada uno de sus dedos, degustando el sabor de ella. Él la levando por la cintura y la penetró de una sola intención, ella grito por la sorpresa de tenerlo adentro y comenzó a impulsarse con las rodillas en un sube y baja que los transportaba a ambos hacia lo mas recóndito del placer.

Él sentía el palpitar de la vagina de Orihime cuando ella llegó a su segundo orgasmo, sabía que no aguantaría mas, apretaba con fuerza los glúteos de ella mientras la impulsaba con mas fuerza hacia abajo alcanzando el tan anhelado orgasmo, vaciando todo su esperma dentro de ella.

Se encontraban cansados, se quedaron en esa posición durante un largo rato tratando de recuperar el aliento, ella lamió el cuello de él dándole a entender que quería que él lo hiciera, él lamió el cuello de ella dándole una sensación de electricidad por la espalda, y cuando Orihime estaba segura de que por fin tomaría su sangre él simplemente la aparto y la dejó sentada en el sofá completamente desnuda mientras se ponía una bata roja de dormir.

- Es tiempo de que te vayas a tu cuarto – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por una puerta contigua hacia su baño, sentía ganas de tomar una larga ducha. Orihime se quedó de piedra al verle salir del cuarto, su furia y frustración se hicieron presentes en ese momento. Salió tan rápido como pudo de esa habitación, no era la primera vez que él la corría de esa forma de su cuarto, sin embargo, esta ocasión lo noto diferente. Llevaban una semana de no dormir juntos como solían hacerlo. Tenía que encontrar una manera de alargar el tiempo que pasaba con él y hacer que bebiera su sangre; tenía que evitar el nacimiento de su rival.

Los meses pasaron, aquel hombre moribundo se había recuperado por completo ante el asombro de todos los que vivían ahí. Siempre le preguntaban lo que había hecho para lograr curarse y el siempre respondía que habían sido los dueños del castillo de la colina, solo eso, jamás mencionó lo de la sangre y el pago por ella. Todo en su vida era tranquilidad, no tenía preocupaciones de nada, sabia que las posibilidades de que se esposa quedaran en cinta eran pocas, así que darle a la hija que ellos pedían era casi un milagro.

Pero el milagro ocurrió y fue cuando el miedo se hizo presente en esa familia.

Una tarde, cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultado, llego una hermosa joven de pelo naranja y ojos grises al pueblo sin nombre, específicamente a visitar a aquel hombre que se había salvado de la muerte y a su esposa embarazada. Y como aquellos hombres que le salvaron la vida, ella se presento como una de las personas que vivían en el castillo. El temor en ellos se hizo presente al escuchar de donde provenía ella, pero logro tranquilizarlos con sus palabras de aliento, tan falsas como la edad que aparentaba.

Les dijo que ella estaría en el momento del parto, si nacía un niño no habría nada de que temer, pero si nacía una niña entonces ella diría en el castillo que nació muerta, pero para que pudieran evitar que ellos descubran la mentira tendrían que huir de ahí y jamás regresar.

- Tómenlo como un regalo de mi parte – hablo como la sonrisa mas dulce que pudo sacar de su arsenal – si nace niña no tendrán que entregarla a nosotros, podrán criarla ustedes; pero tiene que ser lejos de aquí, donde ellos no puedan encontrarla ¿Podrán hacerlo?

- ¿Por qué nos ayudas si eres uno de ellos? – La desconfianza era palpable en su tono de voz - ¿Qué ganas tu con eso? – desconfiados y listos.

- Yo no gano nada – su expresión alegre cambio a una sentimental – simplemente no podría tolerar arrancar a un bebe recién nacido de su madre, no podría permitir que le hicieran lo mismo que mi hicieron a mi – una lagrima escurrió por su rostro.

- Esta bien, si nace niña nos iremos de aquí, jamás volverás a vernos. Por el honor de un Kuchiki – juró aquel hombre, sin saber que todo era una trampa de ella.

El tan ansiado día del parto llego. Orihime como había prometido, estuvo presente al caer la tarde vigilando claramente sus intereses. El resultado fue el esperado por ella, un varón sano, fuerte y con unos potentes pulmones. Ella sintió como le regresaba el aire al cuerpo, su tensión y preocupación se habían desvanecido.

Cuando hubo terminado de presenciar aquel acto, que a ella le parecía de lo mas asqueroso, se fue de ahí con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en sus rojos labios. Había nacido un varón y la madre había muerto en el parto, no había acontecimiento que le alegrara más que eso. Al comunicar la noticia a Ichigo y al padre de este, puso su mejor cara de decepción y dolor.

Ichigo no lo creía, así que tan rápido como pudo bajó a la casa de ese hombre para comprobar si era cierto lo que ella decía. Tanta fue su cólera y decepción al ver a un varón en vez de una mujer que les juro que ellos iban a pagar de una forma u otra. Y se marcho de ahí.

El castillo en la colina se oyó retumbar ante la ira del pelinaranja, mientras que Orihime celebraba una victoria silenciosa en su habitación.

La familia de aquel hombre se encontraba asustada, así que decidieron que después de sepultar a la mujer se irían de ese lugar. Y así lo hicieron, abandonaron esas tierras para no volver, recordando las palabras de aquel hombre que le salvo la vida.

"Si no eres tú, entonces será tu hijo, y si no es él, será el hijo de tu hijo, hasta que la sangre que te dimos regrese a nosotros."

.

.

Gracias a las guapas que dejaron reviews :D y a todos los que leen esta historia.


	3. Es ella

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 3:** Es ella…

.

.

.

"_Una reverencia ante la futura reina."_ – **Los perseguidos por la noche eterna.**

"_Algún día serás mía"_ – **Ulquiorra Schiffer**.

.

.

Kuchiki Rukia era la viva imagen de la belleza, con sus escasos 15 años de vida, con su piel tan blanca como la leche, su cabello negro y sus ojos de un extraño tono azul-violeta, había arrebatado los suspiros de muchos visitantes que llegaban al Seireitei. Su hermano estaba orgulloso de ella, pues era alegre y entregada en lo que se proponía, sabia que algún día ella sería la que tomara las decisiones en la vida del pueblo y veía su futuro tan claro como el agua.

No hacia mas que llevar felicidad a donde sea que fuera, tenia amigos que darían la vida por ella si era necesario, incluso el ayudante de su hermano la consideraba alguien a quien proteger.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Rukia había empezado a tener pesadillas, ninguna tenia sentido, puesto que no conocía a ninguno de los que salía en su sueño, solo un par de ojos rojos era la constante en ellos. Se lo platico a su hermano y este simplemente le dijo que dejara de leer tantas historias de terror porque le estaban provocando pesadillas.

Byakuya sabía que algo así pasaría, era una advertencia de lo inevitable. Jamás había creído en lo que sus padres y sus abuelos le habían contado, tampoco le había tomado la importancia debida al miedo de sus padres cuando nació Rukia. Pero en el fondo de su alma sabia que podría ser cierto, al ser ella la primera mujer nacida en 4 generaciones. Solo esperaba que eso no sucediera.

Una noche de tantas, mientras Rukia se encontraba observando la luna, esperando a que su hermano llegara de trabajar para poder cenar juntos, noto como esta cambia a un color rojizo. Había leído algo parecido en una de los libros que frecuentaba, era un fenómeno natural que no tenía explicación pero que no afectaba el equilibrio de la naturaleza.

De repente sintió las ganas de caminar hacia esa luna. Descalza, como se encontraba, cruzó el patio de su casa y se internó en el bosque. Perdió a la luna de vista entre tantos arboles pero no le importó, algo en ella le decía que siguiera caminando. Caminó tanto que perdió el camino de regreso a casa, sin embargo eso tampoco le importo. No sentía miedo, ni temor, solo quería seguir caminando, parecía que la luna le decía a donde caminar.

- ¡Tenemos que encontrarla! ¡No se pudo haber perdido así como así! – eran los gritos de Byakuya al personal de su casa. En el momento en que llego a esta, lo primero que noto fue el extraño comportamiento de los trabajadores y el extraño silencio que había; inmediatamente llamo a uno de ellos preguntándole por su hermana y este simplemente le dijo que no la encontraban.

No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una broma; eran los pensamientos de Byakuya. Buscaron a Rukia por todo el lugar, por el bosque y mas allá de este, incluso la buscaron en la ciudad del Rukongai y los distritos que tenían cerca pero nada, ni una sola pista, ni un indicio de su paradero. Pasaron días, semanas, meses y nada; la desesperación de Byakuya era palpable, no perdía las esperanzas de encontrarla con vida, sabía que la tenía que encontrar. Así le tomara toda la vida hacerlo.

Rukia había vagado sin rumbo por el bosque esa noche, simplemente caminaba, admiraba la belleza del bosque bajo la luna roja, lo veía como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto. Una acalorada plática la distrajo de sus observaciones y la puso alerta, vio a dos personas platicando y decidió esconderse.

- ¿Por qué te resistes tanto? Si sabes que lo deseas – decía un hombre de traje oscuro que tenia acorralada a una mujer con un vestido rojo en el tronco de un árbol, tenía una voz seductora y calmada – él no esta aquí, y no creo que regrese por ti.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí Ulquiorra? – la voz seria y decidida de ella lo volvía loco.

- Por ti, he venido por ti. Quiero que seas mía – hablaba mientras olía su cuello – si mal no recuerdo, él aun no ha bebido tu sangre, aun después de tantos años, no ha probado ni una sola gota.

- ¡Jamás seré tuya, eso te lo puedo asegurar!

- Eso mi pequeña Orihime, esta por verse – se alejo de ella dispuesto a retirarse de ahí pero un ruido lo detuvo - ¿Quién anda ahí? – Habló en dirección del ruido, Rukia tenia miedo de salir, no sabia que le podrían hacer esas personas - ¡Muéstrate o atente a las consecuencias!

Temblando, Rukia salió de su escondite, se quedó parada en frente de aquel hombre, sus ojos violetas mostraban miedo, mientras que las esmeraldas de él mostraban asombro y confusión.

- ¿Quién eres pequeña? – Preguntó aquel hombre extendiendo su mano para tocarla, pero ella retrocedió un paso ante esa acción – No te preocupes, no te hare daño – hablaba con una voz calmada que invitaba a relajarse – solo quiero saber tu nombre.

- Rukia, mi nombre es Rukia – y de la nada, Orihime se lanzo en contra de ella, con una daga en la mano dispuesta a atravesarle el corazón. Sin embargo, esta no pudo completar su misión, una fuerza invisible se lo impedía.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo mujer?!

- ¡Matarla! ¿Es que no es obvio? ¡Mírala, mira sus ojos! ¡Huélela, huele como nosotros, huele como ellos, pero es una humana! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! ¡Es ELLA! – Ulquiorra se había colocado entre Orihime y Rukia, intentando proteger a esta ultima de las intenciones asesinas de la ojigris – Llevamos décadas buscándola, llevo décadas intentando matarla y ahora simplemente aparece ante mi. Créeme que es una oportunidad que no pienso desperdiciar. Como tu dijiste, ellos no están aquí, y se la mato nadie se enteraría, solo tu; pero con tal de obtener tu silencio te daría lo que fuera. Incluso me acostaría contigo.

Un ruido sordo se escucho en el bosque, Ulquiorra había abofeteado a Orihime – Que equivocada estas mujer, lo que yo quiero bien lo sabes, pero no es algo que estés dispuesta a darme. ¿Y es que tu padre jamás te enseño a no salir sola? Grimmjow esta conmigo, y él no es alguien a quien puedas comprar – la rabia de Orihime era palpable al igual que su instinto asesino, sus colmillos se asomaban peligrosamente por sus labios, Ulquiorra lo había notado, pero un movimiento en falso por parte de ella y Grimmjow la reduciría hasta dejarla inmóvil – Tienes razón, huele como ellos, y si es la persona que dices entonces tenemos que llevarla con nosotros, Ichigo me dejo a cargo de su búsqueda mientras ellos no estaban. Y créeme, entre una mujer como tu e Ichigo, mi lealtad esta con Ichigo. – Dijo secamente, proyectando toda la autoridad que en él había – Grimmjow – pidió y este apareció junto a él – escolta a Orihime a la mansión.

Grimmjow volteó a ver a Rukia y algo en ella le hizo hacerle una reverencia, él únicamente le hacia reverencia a los lideres ¿Qué había en esa niña que había provocado eso? Era la pregunta que se hacia Ulquiorra al ver tal escena.

- Ven niña, te voy a llevar a tu nueva casa.

- Pero yo ya tengo casa.

- Pero hay alguien que ha esperado mucho para conocerte – la desconfianza y el miedo apareció en los ojos violeta de ella – no te preocupes, Orihime no te hará daño, te lo prometo.

Rukia fue llevada por Ulquiorra a una mansión en medio del bosque, a penas entrar él todos los habitantes le saludaron con respeto; pero al entrar ella, todos los habitantes se inclinaron en una reverencia tan solemne que hubiese dado la impresión de que Ichigo era el que había entrado.

La tenían prisionera de alguna manera, hacia lo que quería en ese lugar, menos salir de los terrenos de la mansión. Leía, platicaba, dibujaba, hacía de todo lo que quisiera. Nunca la dejaban sola con Orihime, siempre estaba Ulquiorra o Grimmjow vigilándola, sabían de lo que podría ser capaz la ojigris si las dejaban solas y eso era algo que no podía dejar que sucediera. Habían pasado mucho para poder encontrarla, no iban a perderla por un descuido.

Pero un descuido fue todo lo que necesito Orihime.

Habían pasado casi dos años desde que Rukia vivía con ellos, ella se mostraba cómoda en ese lugar, era como si desde siempre hubiese pertenecido ahí, con esas personas. Pensaba en su hermano y en dolor que le debió de haber causado su desaparición, quería verlo, estar con él, decirle que estaba bien, pero no podía. Ellos le dijeron que en cuanto llegara la persona que la quería conocer entonces podría salir de ahí. Pero ellos no sabían cuando iban a regresar, habían pasado casi 40 años desde que ellos se fueron y dejaron todo en manos de Ulquiorra, que su regreso podría tardar años.

Una tarde, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow salieron de la mansión, Orihime aprovecho para meterse en la habitación de Rukia. Esta apenas pudo reaccionar, lo único que vio fue a Orihime extendiendo la palma de su mano en su cara y después todo negro. Lo siguiente que supo Rukia fue que estaba vagando por el bosque, llevaba días así, no recordaba que era lo que había pasado. Llegó a un pueblo y pidió ayuda, la cara del hombre que la atendió fue de completo asombro, inmediatamente la tomó, la llevo al hospital e hizo una llamada telefónica.

Byakuya llegó tan rápido como pudo al lugar, para ese entonces el medico ya le había valorado. La diagnostico con amnesia traumática, pero que su cuerpo se encontraba bien, solo algunas raspaduras por su estancia en el bosque. Para ella no habían pasado más que tres o cuatro días pérdida en el bosque y no casi dos años. Llegaron a la conclusión de que lo que sea que hubiese vivido ella debió de haber sido muy fuerte como para que su cerebro lo haya bloqueado, decidieron no investigar nada de esos dos años. Pasaron varios días para que Rukia pudiera asimilar que habían pasado 2 años, cuando intentaba recordar algo un dolor de cabeza la invadía; decidió no pesar mas en eso y vivir su vida, pero nada fue igual, sentía como que algo le faltaba.

Cuando Ulquiorra y Grimmjow se enteraron de que Rukia no estaba, Orihime fue el objetivo de su furia, pero no podían hacerle nada, era hija de Aizen y eso los ponía en desventaja. Tenían que volver a encontrarla, ellos regresaban en 8 meses.

En una cama, dentro de una mansión del otro lado del mundo, se encontraba un pelinaranja dormido siendo observado por una pareja.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo puesto a dormir? – pregunto una mujer de cabello castaño

- No, era lo mejor para él. – respondió Isshin.

- Nuestro hijo esta muriendo…

- Lo se. Nuestro hijo, que nazca uno de nosotros es algo extremadamente raro, pero él nació. Así como nacimos nosotros, supongo que era algo de esperarse…

La plática fue interrumpida por alguien que llamaba a la puerta, era un mensajero. Traía noticias de Ulquiorra diciendo que la habían encontrado.

- ¿Cuándo paso eso?

- Anoche, durante la luna sangrienta que hubo en ese lugar

- Bien, puedes retirarte – dijo seriamente la mujer, cuando se encontraron solos volvió a hablar – tenemos que despertarlo, ella ha aparecido.

- No podemos – dijo seriamente el hombre con la mirada fija en su durmiente hijo.

- ¿Por qué? ¡No podemos dejar que él muera!

- Tenemos que esperar la próxima luna sangrienta de este lugar, será en dos años aproximadamente – los ojos de la mujer reflejaban dolor – No te angusties Masaki, ella ya nació, hemos esperado tanto tiempo, que dos años son nada.

- Tienes razón, podemos esperar – dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

.

.

.

Gracias a las personas que leyeron y también a las que dejaron Reviews! :D


	4. Están aquí

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 4:** Están aquí…

.

.

.

"_Vamos a jugarle una broma a la princesita"_ – **Arisawa Tatsuki**

"_Déjate guiar por tu instinto"_ – **La sangre.**

**.**

**.**

- ¡ORIHIME! – Fue el grito que retumbo en una mansión en la falda de una colina, cuando Ichigo se enteró de que ella había hecho desaparecer a Rukia. Su furia era incontenible, la sola idea de que estaba tan próximo su encuentro con ella lo hacia fantasear de formas tan escalofriantes y terribles que harían temblar a cualquiera, algo que en sus últimos siglos de vida no había vuelto a hacer.

Cuando Ichigo despertó en la noche de la luna sangrienta se sentía desorientado. Lo primero que preguntó fue la fecha en la que estaba y se sorprendió un poco, no por haber dormido casi medio siglo, sino porque estaba por cumplir años. Después de vivir tanto, esas fechas pasaban como si nada.

- Siglos mas, siglos menos ¿Cuál es la gran diferencia? – preguntó divertida su mejor amiga, sentada frente a él en un sillón de terciopelo azul. El ritual para despertarle había dejado a su padre débil, así que este asignó a la muchacha para que estuviera presente cuando él abriera los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas esquiando o algo así – habló con algo se cansancio, se estaba reponiendo al despertar y apenas estaba enfocando a su interlocutor.

- ¡jajajaja! eso fue hace demasiado tiempo, tanto que hasta se me olvido que había ido a las montañas – se burlaba de su mejor amigo, después de todo, el haber dormido tanto tenia sus desventajas – pero te tengo tres noticias ¿con cual quieres empezar?

- La buena. Acabo de despertar y necesito motivación para no volverme a dormir – y las carcajadas retumbaron, aunque quisiera dormirse no podría, era un proceso doloroso y largo.

- Me voy a casar con Kaien – soltó de repente mostrándole el enorme anillo de diamantes que era signo de su inminente compromiso. La cara de Ichigo era un poema, su estúpido primo, que parecía una copia mayor de él pero con el cabello negro ¡se va a casar!

- Espera ¿Cómo? Se supone que él también es de sangre pura ¿como se puede casar contigo?

- ¡ja! Los únicos de sangre pura son tu familia en línea ascendente. Serán de la misma familia, pero la sangre que corre por sus venas esta mezclada con la de un humano, así que él no se rige por esa norma.

- Entonces ¡Felicidades! ¿Cuándo es la boda?

- Aun no hay fecha, pero no será pronto – cambió su expresión a una más seria – hay asuntos más importantes que atender primero. Ella ya nació.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tengo que ir a verla! ¡¿Dónde la tienen?! ¡¿Esta aquí?! ¡Respóndeme! – se estaba bajando de la cama cuando la mano de ella se lo impidió, su expresión se tensó - ¿Qué ocurre?

- No sabemos donde puede estar – y le relató lo sucedido.

Tres días después de que despertó llego Ulquiorra acompañado de Grimmjow, le dieron toda la información que tenían con respecto a ella y se fueron. Iba a adelantar su regreso.

Tatsuki acompañaba a Ichigo de regreso a la mansión donde estaba Ulquiorra, ella era la única que podría contener la furia de Ichigo, bueno, lo suficiente como para que no despedazara a Orihime con solo poner un pie en la casa; eso y otras razones mas.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, todos le dedicaron una reverencia a Ichigo, este solo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza. Tantos años y aun no se acostumbraba, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba. Orihime bajaba las escaleras en el momento justo en que Ulquiorra se acercaba a la pareja que entraba.

- Mis señores – hablo con una voz aterciopelada, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escuchen, incluida Orihime que ya estaba en la sala – déjenme ser el primero en felicitarles por su compromiso.

Orihime se quedó de piedra al escuchar semejantes palabras, eso tenia que ser una jodida broma del maldito Ulquiorra, él no se podía casar con cualquiera, por eso había estado buscando a la mocosa esa, se suponía que ella seria la que e iba a quedar con Ichigo. Se acerco rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos, logrando ver como Ichigo le daba un beso en la mejilla a su acompañante mientras esta simplemente se sonrojaba. Él por su parte, ignoró a la ojigris y se fue con Ulquiorra a uno de los despachos de la casa hablando de los múltiples negocios que tenia.

Orihime se giró con intención de seguirlos, tenia que hablar con Ichigo, él no podía estar haciéndole eso. Pero una mano la detuvo de su acción, la acompañante de Ichigo la sostenía de la muñeca y Orihime montó en cólera.

- ¡Suéltame! – Ordenó con voz autoritaria, dejando de lado aquella voz dulzona que siempre usaba – ¡Tu no eres nadie para tocarme! – la mujer había logrado su objetivo, atraer la atención de Orihime.

- ¿Es que no has escuchado lo que dijo Ulquiorra? ¿O es que acaso estas sorda? YO soy la prometida de Ichigo – dijo con una voz de superioridad mientras le soltaba la muñeca y le ensañaba el anillo de diamantes – Así que te puedo tratar como se me de la gana.

- ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! ¡Yo no se como se pudo prestar Ichigo para semejante teatro! ¡Todo mundo sabe que él esta detrás de esa mocosa humana! – dijo con toda la rabia y veneno que pudo juntar.

- ¡¿Y crees que yo no se cuales son tus malditas intenciones?! – Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron como platos – has estado detrás de Ichigo desde que Aizen te llevó a vivir al castillo, te hiciste su amante con tal de obtener un lugar tras el poder de la familia. ¡¿Creíste que él no se daba cuenta?! – La tensión en la sala era palpable, los presentes solo observaban la discusión entre las mujeres - ¡oh! En verdad te lo creíste – hablo con burla.

- ¡Mientes! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas de mí? ¡Yo amo a Ichigo!

- Lo amas ¿En serio? ¿Y porque lo amas te encargaste de desaparecer a Rukia? – hablaba con un toque de incredulidad. Orihime trago duro, esa mujer sabia lo que había hecho y ahora los presentes también en ese lugar también – pero te falló el plan queridita, Ichigo se va a casar conmigo, en cuanto estemos casados le contare lo que hiciste, y créeme cuando te digo, que ni Aizen te va a salvar de su furia.

Orihime miro con rabia a la mujer y se retiró a su habitación analizando las palabras que le había dicho. Según ella, Ichigo no sabía aun nada de lo que le pasó a su anhelada mocosa, así que tenia tiempo para deshacerse de esa prometida que perjudicaba sus planes. Más tarde iría a hablar con él. Mientras tanto, en la sala se encontraba Tatsuki con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro viendo como su plan había funcionado.

Si, Tatsuki odiaba a Orihime con todo su inmortal ser. Creada por Aizen para que pudiera enamorar a Ichigo y volverse una de las mujeres más poderosas, controlar a los sangre pura y hacer que Aizen pudiera cumplir sus objetivos de dominarlos a todos. Por suerte para Ichigo, la astucia de su mejor amiga y su habilidad para detectar los pensamientos ajenos le ayudaron, así fue como evitó que él cayera en la trampa.

Ichigo se encontraba en su habitación intentado leer los papeles de las diversas compañías en las que había hecho negocios su papá, tenia que estar al pendiente de ellas ahora que estaba despierto y simplemente su mente no se concentraba. Contenerse para no destrozar a Orihime y seguirle el juego a su mejor amiga le estaba costando, Ulquiorra había hecho bien su papel, no cabía duda de que él era uno de sus mejores hombres de confianza.

Ulquiorra y Grimmjow son sus mejores hombres, él los había salvado de una muerte segura y tenía su eterna gratitud. Ahora era el momento para darle a Ulquiorra un premio por su lealtad. Le entregaría a Orihime en bandeja de plata.

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y supo de inmediato quien era, estaba haciendo todo el uso de su auto control para no matarla ahí mismo. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y el sonido de una prenda de vestir que caía al piso. En verdad era una maldita zorra interesada.

- Ichi – dijo con su típica voz dulzona mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda – te he extrañado tanto ¿Dónde te habías metido? – hizo un puchero. Ichigo no aguanto más y la acorraló contra la pared, ella pensaba que su plan había funcionado.

Gran error.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Rukia? – preguntó directamente con su voz cargada de ira mientras la inmovilizaba contra la pared y su propio cuerpo, sujetándola por ambas muñecas.

- ¿De que hablas? – empezó a fingir demencia ¡todo un clásico! pensaba Ichigo – ¿Quién es Rukia? Ichigo suéltame, me estas lastimando – unas lagrimas comenzaban a salir, ella sabia que estaba en problemas y tenia que usar sus mejores armas.

- ¡No finjas!

- ¡Es que yo no se de lo que hablas! ¡Yo no se quien es Rukia! – Las lágrimas de la mujer escurrían por su rostro. Ichigo soltó las muñecas de la ojigris, esta sintió un alivio ante la falta de presión, alivio que duró muy poco ya que inmediatamente sintió la mano de él cerrarse alrededor de su cuello.

- Te lo preguntare una vez mas – dijo hablándole al oído con una voz tan dulce que era peligrosa mientras le apretaba el cuello - ¿Qué le hiciste a Rukia, Orihime?

- No… yo no se… de lo que… hablas… - dijo entre jadeos de miedo y falta de aire. Se le estaba acabando la paciencia a Ichigo con esa mujer. Acerco su boca al cuello de esta y con su lengua lamió una parte.

- Sabes que hay una manera más fácil de hacer que hables ¿verdad? – Orihime se congelo del miedo, él hablaba con una voz calmada y peligrosa – si te muerdo, te volverás de mi propiedad y a través de tu sangre me enteraría de todo lo que hiciste. Después de todo, siempre quisiste que te mordiera ¿Por qué no complacerte? Además, una nueva esclava no estaría de más, a mi prometida le seria de ayuda – hablaba mientras lamia el cuello de esta. Orihime no pudo más y habló.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Te diré lo que le hice! – Él le soltó el cuello – Le borré la memoria y la deje vagar por el bosque. No me sorprendería que estuviera muerta a estas alturas – hablo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pobre mujer.

Ichigo reaccionó mal ante sus palabras, uno de sus ojos había cambiado a un amarillo intenso con negro. Orihime en su vida jamás había visto eso, había escuchado leyendas sobre eso pero nunca lo había visto. Sabía que estaba en serios problemas.

Ichigo la levanto por el cuello y la tiró contra la pared más lejana, golpeándose la espalda con esta. Se acercó a ella y la volvió a tomar por el cuello alzándola lo suficiente para darle dos cachetadas en la cara y luego volverla aventar contra la pared. Orihime sentía como algunos huesos se le fisuraban ante los golpes del pelinaranja. Este en cambió no se detenía, la había dejado tendida en el suelo mientras le pegaba unas patadas en el abdomen y la mandaba a volar contra las paredes.

Después de lo que a Orihime le había parecido una eternidad entraron Tatsuki y Ulquiorra a la habitación. Ambos al ver el estado de Orihime se alarmaron, Ichigo la tenia sujeta del cuello con una sola mano y suspendida unos centímetros del suelo, sus colmillos se asomaban peligrosamente sobre sus labios, pero al ver los ojos de Ichigo comprendieron la razón. Ulquiorra como pudo se llevo a la ojigris de ahí, estaba toda lastimada y la sangre fluía de las heridas que le había ocasionado su antiguo amante. Tatsuki por su parte, se quedó a lidiar con el monstruo en el que se había convertido su mejor amigo. Tatsuki tuvo que usar la fuerza para lograr calmarlo, eso y unos cuantos trucos que le había enseñado Kaien. Esos ojos amarillos era el inminente signo de que era un monstruo, un sangre pura.

Cuando al fin recupero la conciencia, Tatsuki le explicó lo que había pasado, en parte se arrepentía por dañar el premio de Ulquiorra y en parte se sentía extrañamente feliz; esa mujer merecía eso y más.

* * *

Gracias a las personas que leyeron y también a las que dejaron Reviews! :D

Y disculpen la tardanza je…


	5. De mi propiedad

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 5:** De mi propiedad…

.

.

.

"_Te dije que algún día serías mía"_ – **Ulquiorra Schiffer**

"_Llámala, le va a gustar este juego"_ – **Kurosaki Ichigo**

* * *

Orihime despertaba después de haber caído en la inconsciencia a causa de los golpes, se sentía ligeramente adolorida, las heridas y hematomas que le había provocado Ichigo unas horas antes ya estaban curados, los huesos que se habían fisurado ya estaban como nuevos, lo único que realmente no se recuperaría nunca sería su orgullo.

Estaba despechada, todos sus años de espera habían sido en vano. Creía que engañaba al heredero del poder y la única engañada era ella. Por eso Ichigo nunca probo su sangre, por más sediento que se viera, por mas necesitado que estaba; aun después de entregarse a él en cuerpo, y solo en cuerpo, porque alma, era algo que ella no creía tener ¿realmente le amaba? ¿O era solo la idea que le había metido Aizen en la cabeza? Después de tanto tiempo ya no tenía la certeza de nada.

Unas profundas esmeraldas la observaban fijamente en la oscuridad mientras pensaba; una pregunta asalto su mente ¿Cómo había llegado hasta esa cama y quien la había vestido? Lo último que recordaba eran los ojos amarillos de Ichigo mientras le sujetaba la garganta para estrangularla. Se llevó la mano a su cuello mientras con la mirada buscaba indicios de vida en esa habitación. Cerró los ojos.

– Ulquiorra, se que estas aquí. – habló en un susurro.

- Eres muy perceptiva mujer – hablaba mientras salía de entre las sombras y se acercaba a ella – veo que ya estas recuperada, será mejor que te vayas de mi cuarto. – dijo mientras se encaminaba a la salida, pero Orihime le sujeto la muñeca impidiendo que él avanzara más.

- No me eches, por favor – era claramente una suplica – quédate conmigo, por lo menos hasta que amanezca y todos se duerman; no quiero estar sola.

- Mujer, no confundas las cosas, te saque de ahí porque eres la hija de Aizen, solo por eso – el tinte frio de su voz era palpable. Se deshizo del agarre y se encaminó de nuevo a la salida.

- Por favor – Orihime se había levantado de la cama y lo abrazaba por la espalda – no me dejes sola. Por favor Ulquiorra.

Este se quedó quieto, una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro, sonrisa que Orihime no podía ver al tener la cara pegada a la espalda del ojiverde. Ella le estaba rogando, algo que ella misma juró que nunca le haría, y menos por compañía.

Ulquiorra se giró entre los brazos de la ojigris quedando frente a frente. Ocultó su sonrisa y todos sus instintos de lujuria; sabía que una mujer como ella, en el estado en el que se encontraba de vulnerabilidad era altamente peligrosa, un mal movimiento y todos sus planes se irían por tierra.

Apartó uno de los mechones de cabello que caían en el rostro de la mujer y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja, le dedicaba una mirada curiosa, recorriendo con la vista los restos de lágrimas secas que habían escurrido por su cara, con una mano sujeto su cintura y con la otra levanto su cara. Ulquiorra acercó la punta de su nariz a los labios de esta, delineándolos solo con ella; Orihime se estremecía por el roce de su piel; ella le besó, era un beso intenso pero necesitado de afecto.

Ulquiorra respondió el beso con la misma intensidad que le daba Orihime, deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de esta hasta posarlas en sus caderas, ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él haciendo más profundo el beso, frotando descaradamente su cuerpo con el de él. La erección de Ulquiorra era palpable, siempre había deseado a esa mujer, su voz lo volvía loco y su cuerpo era algo con lo que había fantaseado innumerables veces desde que la había conocido.

De un ágil movimiento la volvió a tumbar en la cama, él sobre ella; besando el largo cuello de ella, recordando las palabras que le había dicho Ichigo cuando lo fue a ver después de que despertara _"no dejes que ella te muerda"_. Era algo que tenia que evitar a toda costa, sí el se dejaba guiar por su instinto y la mordía en el cuello, ella reaccionaria de la misma manera, y eso no era conveniente ni para Ichigo, ni para el propio Ulquiorra.

En un solo movimiento, le arrancó la bata de dormir que le había puesto para cubrir su desnudez, pero no dejó que ella lo desvistiera, toda la ropa de él seguía en su lugar; empezó a bajar por el cuerpo de ella, entre besos y caricias que hacían que ella suspirara del placer. Atrapó uno de los pezones de esta con sus labios y empezó a estimularlo con la lengua, mientras que con una manó apretaba el otro y lo pellizcaba con la punta de los dedos. Los gemidos de Orihime eran música para sus oídos.

Su boca se alejó del pecho dejando un camino de saliva por donde pasaban sus labios; se colocó en el vientre de Orihime, ella sabía que era lo que estaba por hacer, así que lentamente fue separando las piernas para permitirle hacer a su gusto; en esos momentos a ella no le importaba nada, ni el haber casi muerto a manos de su antiguo amante ni el haberse jurado jamás entregarse a Ulquiorra; solo deseaba ser tomada por aquel hombre de los ojos verdes que la había salvado de una muerte segura.

Las manos de él terminaron de separarle las piernas a Orihime, su lengua empezó a recorrer los labios de esta, notando como el cuerpo de ella había reaccionado al placer de las caricias que le había dado, estaba completamente húmeda. Empezó a lamer cada parte de piel que le entregaba ella, jugaba con su clítoris haciendo que con cada roce ella gimiera de placer y se estremeciera cada parte de su cuerpo. Una mano atendía uno de los pechos de ella y con la otra introducía un dedo en la cavidad de ella, mientras besaba la parte más próxima de la pierna de ella; cuando sintió que Orihime llegó al orgasmo, le clavó sus colmillos en la pierna.

Las pupilas de Orihime se dilataron aun más, que él le haya clavado sus colmillos en medio del orgasmo había sido la experiencia más placentera que había experimentado.

Empezó a sentir que su voluntad le abandonaba, ahora era enteramente de Ulquiorra, pero ya no eran iguales, ella se acababa de volver propiedad de él; nadie la podía tocar, solamente él; ya no tenia que rendirle cuentas a nadie, solamente a él; ni siquiera su padre y creador tenia poder sobre ella, solamente Ulquiorra.

Tampoco podía beber la sangre de él ni morderlo, a menos que él mismo se le ofreciera; algo que Ulquiorra no estaba dispuesto a hacer. La necesitaba controlada, Ichigo se lo pidió explícitamente y francamente, la idea de que ella le mordiera y bebiera su sangre no le era grata. Hacer eso, solo formaría un vínculo entre los dos, serian de pertenencia mutua, y él, al único que le debía obediencia era a Ichigo.

Separó sus labios de la herida sangrante que le había provocado a su nueva adquisición, se limpió la sangre de los labios, se acomodó la ropa y le tiró una sabana a ella para cubrir su desnudez. La erección en su pierna dolía, pedía a gritos ser calmada, pero no lo haría, no por el momento. Se obligó a si mismo a desviar sus pensamientos para deshacerse de la molestia en sus pantalones y se fue de la habitación. Ya tendría tiempo después para saciar toda su lujuria en ella.

Estaba a punto de amanecer, Tatsuki había dejado solo a Ichigo después de que se había calmado. Este estaba analizando la información que tenia acerca de Rukia y su posible paradero, había mandado a llamar a la mujer de confianza de su padre para que ayudara a Grimmjow con su búsqueda. Ulquiorra entro a la habitación interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ichigo, la brisa que se formó al entrar el ojiverde al cuarto inundó las fosas nasales de Ichigo con el aroma a sexo y sangre.

De un solo movimiento y por instinto, Ichigo se levanto de su asiento y acorraló a Ulquiorra contra la pared, los ojos de Ichigo brillaban rojos, tenía sed.

Ulquiorra le extendió un brazo e Ichigo le corrió la manga dejando al descubierto las venas de la muñeca, clavó sus colmillos en esta y comenzó a beber lentamente la sangre del ojiverde. Cuando hubo saciado lo suficiente su sed, se separó de la muñeca de Ulquiorra, limpiando con la lengua todo rastro de sangre como si fuera la cosa más habitual del mundo.

- Lo he hecho, ahora podremos vigilar a Aizen a través de la mujer – la voz de Ulquiorra era suave.

- Perfecto ¿te gustó tu regalo? – preguntó dándole la espalda y regresando a su asiento. Ulquiorra se quedó parado junto a la pared.

- Me siento complacido con ella.

- Me alegro.

- La persona que mandó a llamar llega esta noche, Grimmjow ya le ha informado los por menores de la situación, dice que será un placer trabajar para usted.

- Excelente, te puedes retirar. Descansa, nos vemos mas tarde.

Un gato y una pantera estaban acechando una presa. Estaban escondidos entre las sombras, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Conocían el Seireitei como la palma de su mano. Ichigo les había dicho quienes eran las personas a las que tenían que atacar, o mejor dicho, a los privilegiados para conocer su mundo por lo que durara la misión.

Ichigo recibió a una voluptuosa mujer esa misma noche, le explicó la situación y le ofreció un cuarto para que descansara de su viaje. Para cuando llegó el atardecer del siguiente día todo estaba listo, subieron al carro que los llevaría al Seireitei, Ichigo tenía que hablar con el alcalde de ese lugar.

La presentación fue tan formal como se habría de esperar entre dos personas que estaban haciendo negocios, Ichigo se presentó como el hijo de uno de los socios de una de las compañías con las que el Seireitei tenía tratos, tener un cuerpo que aparentaba no más de 25 años era un problema. El aroma que despedía la sangre de Byakuya era similar al de ellos, eso quería decir que habían encontrado a la persona indicada.

La platica giraba entorno a los negocios solamente, Byakuya no mencionó a su hermana ni nada que tuviera que ver con ella, el único dato que Ichigo obtuvo con respecto a la familia de él, fue que era parte de la cuarta generación de los fundadores de ese lugar; solo eso.

Byakuya no quería revelar datos de más, hacia poco había recuperado a su hermana y no quería comprometer su seguridad, no sabían con quien había estado, ni que le había pasado, ni nada de lo que ocurrió durante los dos años que estuvo desaparecida; y no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo.

La platica fue interrumpida por el asistente del alcalde, le estaba recordando que se le hacia tarde para ir a cenar con su hermana. Byakuya podría jurar que vio en los ojos de su acompañante un extraño brillo al momento de que Renji mencionó a Rukia. Ichigo se despidió tan formal como se podría esperar de alguien que ha tenido mucha experiencia en negocios.

Partieron de ahí, la sonrisa de satisfacción de pelinaranja era notable, y el brillo en sus ojos auguraba algo endemoniadamente divertido, al menos, para ellos.

Las siguientes noches se dedicaron a recorrer cada centímetro del Seireitei, estudiando calles y personas, todo desde la protección de la oscuridad. Ciertamente para los felinos cazadores, esto resultaba fascinante, parecían dos niños jugando a cazar un ratón; se divertían y se relamían los labios de pensar en lo que iban a hacer, solo unos días más, solo eso los separaba de todo. Después de todo, Ichigo iba a iniciar la temporada de caza.

La primera presa ya estaba fijada.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por los Reviews! sean felices! :D


	6. Cacería

Hola! este capitulo llega a ustedes por cortesía de las épocas navideñas, disfrútenlo.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 6:** Cacería…

.

.

.

"_Todo por el placer la cacería"_ – **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez / Matsumoto Rangiku.**

**.**

**.**

Atacar a Renji había sido demasiado fácil para Ichigo. Drenarle la mayoría de la sangre era algo que simplemente no pudo evitar; de entre los recuerdos del pelirrojo había encontrado todo la información que necesitaba. Separó sus colmillos de la garganta de Renji, la sangre escurría por las comisuras de los labios del peli naranja, sangre que limpió con un dedo para después limpiarla con la lengua. Definitivamente, volvería por más de esa sangre.

Dejó al inconsciente Renji tirado en la sala de su casa, ya tenía lo que necesitaba. La noche siguiente, notó que el pelirrojo no estaba. Y esa fue la pauta para empezar su macabro juego. Iba a llevar tiempo, iba a disfrutar del miedo que iba a desatar en ese lugar; se iba a vengar de los Kuchiki por haber escapado hacia tantos años, en serio que lo iba a disfrutar, además de que ya no tenía que preocuparse de la seguridad de Rukia, puesto que estaba siendo vigilada por los cazadores, y Orihime, Orihime ya era la sombra de Ulquiorra.

Ichigo se paró a las afueras del Seireitei, protegido por las sombras que se formaban en el bosque – Rangiku, Grimmjow – llamó y aparecieron los susodichos, les entregó la lista de las personas con las que iban a empezar la cacería – Recuerden, no las maten. Si se las llevan de aquí, atacan al siguiente. Vamos a ver que tanto tardan en averiguar la temática del juego. Provecho.

- ¡Sí, mi señor! – dijeron al unisonó, hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron entre las sombras.

En verdad era divertido para ellos. Lo único que no les gustaba, era tener que refrenar sus impulsos, y no acabar con el pueblo en una sola noche. Pero era un juego, y ellos también estaban jugando; la palabra perder, para ellos significaba el fin de su existencia tal y como la conocían.

Los ojos turquesa de Grimmjow se habían tornado rojos cuando divisó a su pequeña presa. Se coló en la casa y en un descuido la atacó. La sangre de esa niña era la mas dulce que había probado, la excitación del momento estaba haciendo que casi perdiera la cordura. La oportuna intervención de Rangiku en la escena evito que se estropeara el juego. El ruido de alguien acercándose los alerto para salir de ahí.

- ¡idiota! ¡¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?! – preguntó notablemente enojada la peli castaña mientras regresaban a la mansión.

- Tsk, Cálmate mujer, no pasó nada – habló en tono despreocupado.

- Mejor nos vamos, por hoy, la fiesta terminó – se le había fastidiado la cena a Rangiku, pero una idea la iluminó – Grimmjow – el otro la miró con flojera – quita esa cara, mejor vámonos por unos tragos extras – le guiño el ojo y se fueron con dirección desconocida.

Pobre de la persona que se topara con ellos.

Rendirle cuentas a Ichigo sobre lo ocurrido en la noche no era tan divertido como habría de esperar. Por lo menos no había matado a la niña; una advertencia fue lo único que le bastó a Grimmjow para evitar dejarse llevar por el momento. Ver como uno de los ojos de Ichigo cambiaba a un color amarillo le recordó el porque seguía vivo y a quien le debía respeto.

Rangiku hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación, su rápida acción fue la que la salvo, eso y que Isshin fuera a la única persona a la que le rendía cuentas. Ella estaba ahí por el placer de la cacería, pero sabia que no se podía meter en problemas, la furia de Isshin era de temer.

Grimmjow maldijo por lo bajo el casi haber perdido el control. Uno de los ojos de Ichigo era rojo y uno era amarillo; Grimmjow hizo lo propio de si, le extendió su cuello al peli naranja y este le clavó los colmillos con rapidez. Lentamente los ojos del peli naranja regresaban a la normalidad, soltó el agarre y se limpio la sangre. Grimmjow le hizo una reverencia y se fue de ahí.

La cacería duró cerca de una semana, los humanos no se habían percatado de lo que estaban haciendo, el tener a las personas alejadas del pueblo hacia que atacaran a la siguiente. Ichigo en verdad lo disfrutaba, la expresión de terror en las personas era algo que provocaba adicción, y lo mejor de todo, no tenían idea de lo que lo estaba provocando.

Cuando todas las victimas de Rangiku y Grimmjow habían regresado al pueblo decidieron darles un descanso. Ichigo les entregó una botella de cristal con un líquido azul y otra con un poco de su sangre; iban a transformarlos.

Todo dependía de la sangre.

Los sangre pura, nacían; el poder que habitaba en su sangre los obligaba a estar con alguien que sea un sangre pura. Desde el principio de todos los tiempos, nadie que no fuera un sangre pura sabia como habían surgido, era el secreto mejor guardado que tenían. Eran asociados a los demonios, reconocibles solo por el color amarillo de sus ojos cuando perdían el control; el poder que había en su sangre era inimaginable, y solo muy pocos escapaban de su furia. Eran los que dominaban a todos los demás, eran sus reyes.

Los de segunda clase o nobles, surgieron por la unión de un sangre pura y un humano sin convertir. Tenían la sangre mezclada. Poderosos por poseer una parte de la sangre pura. Una completa sincronía con el humano era lo necesario para su concepción.

La tercera clase, los humanos convertidos. Ellos eran el último escalón en la cadena de poderes, los peones, estaban bajo el mando de quien les había dado su sangre.

Había tres maneras de transformar a alguien en uno de ellos.

Un sangre pura, para poder transformar a un humano, tenia que vaciar su la sangre de este y darle la suya. Le hacia un corte en el cuello o en la muñeca, bebía la sangre del humano y cuando este estaba agonizando, él se hacia un corte en la muñeca y le regresaba su sangre filtrada a través de su cuerpo. Así es como fueron creados Ulquiorra, Grimmjow y Rangiku.

Los de segunda clase, tenían que hacer una especie de ritual para poder transformar a un humano. Durante 3 días, le daban a beber su sangre al humano y al cuarto día, reclamaban su sangre de regreso. Así fue creada Orihime.

En ninguno de esos rituales se muerde al humano para beber su sangre. Morder a alguien significa hacerlo de tu propiedad y al convertirse en uno de ellos se vuelve un objeto que se puede manipular.

Con los vampiros pasa algo parecido. Nadie puede morder a un sangre pura, salvo otro sangre pura; en cambio ellos pueden morder a quien sea si así lo desearan. Un vampiro que muerde a otro lo hace de su propiedad, si deja que este otro le muerda, entonces se forma un vinculo de pertenencia mutua.

Los de tercera clase, no pueden convertir a ningún humano. Es una medida de control. Ahí es donde entra la sangre de Ichigo o mejor dicho, de un sangre pura. La sangre de ellos puede curar cualquier enfermedad en los humanos, pero en un humano mordido por un vampiro era como el elixir de la vida.

Dos días después de que todos las victimas de Rangiku y de Grimmjow estaban de regreso en el Seireitei, hicieron su jugada. Entraron en la noche a donde se encontraban todos ellos, había sido demasiado fácil noquear al vigilante y acceder a los enfermos, según los humanos. Refrenaron sus instintos y empezaron a realizar su tarea.

Rangiku soltaba una gota del líquido azul y Grimmjow soltaba varias de la sangre de Ichigo. Cuando hubieron terminado su misión, Grimmjow guardo celosamente la sangre de Ichigo en su pantalón, esa sangre era demasiado valiosa como para que por un descuido terminara en malas manos; no era que no confiara en Rangiku, solo era por seguridad, seguridad de su cuello.

Las trece personas murieron, o eso simulaba el líquido azul. Entre las sombras vigilaban los acontecimientos en el Seireitei; la noche en que llevaron a todos los cuerpos al mausoleo dedicado a ellos regresaron Rangiku y Grimmjow.

El juego no había terminado.

Durante las siguientes 5 noches habían regresado al mausoleo, depositaban un poco de la sangre de Ichigo en las victimas y se iban, el cambio era lento, pero se estaba efectuando. Ichigo los controlaba desde las sombras, cuando se convirtieron finalmente, él les llevó su primera comida, los mantenía calmados, hasta que fuera el momento oportuno.

Mientras tanto, Rangiku se paseaba descaradamente en el pueblo, seduciendo a cualquier hombre que se encontraba. A veces era acompañada por una de las niñas que habían matado, le gustaba ver como ella corría entre las sombras, parecía que había sido hecha para ese mundo.

Una noche, ella se dejo seguir por un hombre, lo estaba guiando por la ciudad hasta el cementerio y desapareció. Cuando el hombre se fue de ahí entró Ichigo a darles instrucciones. Los iba a dejar hacer lo que quisieran.

El hombre regresó al día siguiente acompañado de otras personas; la cara de satisfacción de Ichigo lo decía todo. Eran unos tontos. A penas descubrieron los cadáveres fueron emboscados, el peli naranja llegó antes de que los mataran, y los dejó salir, como si liberara a unas palomas que estuvieron enjauladas, esa noche, no hicieron destrozos.

No median su hambre, noche tras noche atacaban a cuanta persona se cruzara por su camino hasta quedar satisfechos. Renji le era completamente fiel a Ichigo, él era el encargado de controlar a los nuevos y de deshacerse de los cuerpos que dejaban. Por sugerencia de Renji, Ichigo había transformado a un joven con el cabello negro y en extraño tatuaje en la mejilla, Hisagi; era uno de los que mejor conocía el lugar y sobre todo, la casa Kuchiki.

Hacerle una reverencia Rukia era algo que era imposible no hacer, era algo en la sangre de ella que básicamente lo sumía en la obediencia; asesinar a todos los que estaba en esa mansión era la misión. Los dejaron huir. Grimmjow se dedicó a matar a los nuevos a excepción de Renji y Hisagi, a los demás ya no los necesitaban.

Los siguieron hasta el siguiente pueblo en el que estaban, Renji y Hisagi fueron los encargados de hacer cundir el pánico en el lugar. Realizaron el mismo procedimiento que en el Seireitei. Pero Ichigo ya se había aburrido de ese juego, así que una tarde mandó a Rangiku y a Renji al lugar junto con los nuevos.

Era hora de reclamar lo que le pertenecía.

Esta vez fue Rangiku la que iba a buscar a Rukia. Al verla por primera vez se dio cuenta de que los rumores eran ciertos, el aroma que ella despedía y esos extraños ojos violetas eran claramente una señal de que en verdad era ella. Le hizo una reverencia y le tendió la mano; vio el miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, así que obligó al cuerpo de ella para tomarle la mano, al hacer contacto con ella, Rukia se desmayó.

- Me la voy a llevar a la mansión – habló con voz calmada mientras cargaba a una inconsciente Rukia en brazos, ignorando completamente los gritos de las personas alrededor, ignorando los gritos de Byakuya – Renji, encárgate de limpiar el lugar, deshazte de las personas que nos vieron y de los nuevos, a esos no los necesitamos. – Renji apareció justo a lado de ella, hizo una mueca de disgusto y se dedico a matar gente a diestra y siniestra, no sin antes servirse una merecida cena, había presas que no se podían desperdiciar.

- Renji… - dijo Byakuya al verlo desgarrar el cuello de una de las personas de ese lugar, el pánico que le provoco tal acción era palpable, aunado al asombro de verlo vivo cuando él mismo lo había enterrado.

- Lo siento mucho Byakuya, pero es mi trabajo – hablaba mientras se acercaba a él a paso lento, dispuesto a matarlo sin piedad, pero fue interrumpido por una mano que le tomaba del hombro.

- A este me lo llevo yo, son ordenes de Ichigo – habló una joven mujer, al escuchar ese nombre Byakuya no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asombro, ¿Todo esto era obra de ese hombre? Era la pregunta que se hacia el pelinegro mientras sus ojos iban de Renji a a mujer.

- Esta bien, yo seguiré con mi trabajo – y se marcho de ahí, haciendo lo que mejor sabia hacer, deshacerse de lo que estorbaba a su amo. Por otro lado, la joven mujer se le quedó viendo a Byakuya con una sonrisa perversa, iba a disfrutar teniendo a ese hombre.

* * *

Cuando los labios de Rukia se despegaron de los de Ichigo, un sinfín de memorias empezaron a llegar rápidamente a su cabeza. Un grito de dolor se apoderó de ella, se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si tratara de hacer que el dolor disminuyera. Las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro. El dolor era tan grande que sentía que la cabeza se le iba a reventar. Se estaba revolcando entre las sabanas ante la escrupulosa mirada de Ichigo.

- Rangiku – pidió de una manera calmada, esta apareció en el acto – duérmela.

* * *

Ahora ya saben como termino Rukia ahí, si quieren saber lo que sigue... Review!

Por cierto, los review los respondo por MP. Sean Felices y Felices Fiestas!


	7. Despierta

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 7:** Despierta…

.

.

.

"_Sin duda alguna, eres el mejor papá del mundo"_ **–…**

"_¿Por qué…?"_ – **Kuchiki Rukia**

* * *

Los rayos del sol que iluminaban la habitación la despertaron, entraban en la habitación debido a la ondulación de la cortina por el viento, se regaban por el piso hasta tocar los pies de la cama en donde ella se encontraba recostada.

Trató de fijar su vista hacia la ventana, buscando indicios del lugar en el que se encontraba pero fue inútil, la luz del sol que pasaba a través de ella le lastimaba los ojos en demasía. Una aguda punzada de dolor en la cabeza le trajo recuerdos que creía olvidados, fue entonces cuando reconoció la habitación, era su cuarto.

Inmediatamente recuerdos perdidos empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza; unos ojos turquesa y verdes que la cuidaban de una pelinaranja con intenciones asesinas, el primer encuentro con todos los habitantes de esa casa, las reverencias y todas las historias que había leído en la enorme biblioteca de esa casa.

Las constantes palabras que le decían que alguien la quería conocer y la emoción por querer conocer a ese alguien tan misterioso. La mano de la pelinaranja antes de borrarle la memoria y dejarla perdida en medio del bosque, sus constantes dolores de cabeza, su llegada al hospital y su hermano.

Su hermano.

Intento levantarse de la cama pero le fue imposible, su cuerpo lo sentía flácido, como si él mismo se negara a levantarse de esa cama, también sentía un ligero sabor a metal en la boca y recordó lo que había acontecido en el pueblo en el que vivía.

Las extrañas muertes, las desapariciones, las reverencias y esa extraña mujer de los ojos negros.

Recordó también su encuentro con ese hombre, la forma en como la tocaba, en como la mordía para poder beber de su sangre; se llevó la mano al cuello recordando esa sensación, al principio dolorosa y luego placentera, y se descubrió a si misma pensando en que deseaba que volviera a pasar; la forma en que su conciencia le gritaba por huir de ahí y la forma en que su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer esa orden, haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en el cuerpo de él reaccionando a todo el placer que él le daba.

El placer que sintió cuando él la mordió en medio del orgasmo de ambos era increíble, era la primera vez que lo sentía; recordar ese encuentro solo hacía que su piel se erizara, que sus pezones se pusieran duros y que en su bajo vientre empezara a sentir un calor intenso y la desesperación por volver a ser poseída por él.

Desistió de sus intentos por levantarse y volvió a enfocar sus ojos a la luz del sol que se colaba por las cortinas de su habitación, pero sintió dolor, la luz del sol la estaba lastimando.

Apartó la vista por puro instinto y cerró los ojos, al parecer, su cuerpo estaba cansado más que su propia mente. Se empezó a dejar caer en la inconsciencia y se durmió. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron para su hermano, esperando que él estuviera bien, y para el hombre de cabellos naranjas que la había hecho suya, deseando por verlo pronto.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya era de noche, una tenue lámpara iluminaba la habitación pero la luz de la luna no entraba al cuarto, las cortinas seguían ondeando ante la ligera briza nocturna.

Su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto y se irguió sobre su lecho, al parecer, su cuerpo ya estaba descansado. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, la sentía seca. Tenía sed.

Con la vista recorrió la habitación en donde se encontraba, no había nadie más que ella. A su derecha, sobre una mesita había un vaso y una jarra con agua, se sentó en la cama, se sirvió un poco de agua y la bebió.

Al principio la sentía fresca, como si una parte de ella no hubiese bebido agua en varios meses, pero por otro lado la sentía desagradable, como si en verdad no la necesitara, omitió ese sentimiento y siguió bebiendo el agua.

Se puso de pie, el piso estaba frio y fue que noto que estaba descalza, observó su cuerpo y vio que tenía una ligera bata de seda con tirantes color azul. Estiró su cuerpo y varias de sus articulaciones sonaron, se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver el bosque; lo veía tan claro como si lo estuviese viendo de día y lo veía de la misma manera en que lo había visto la noche de la luna roja, la noche en que se encontró con el hombre de ojos verdes. En el horizonte se podían ver destellos amarillos, posiblemente de alguna ciudad.

Su ciudad.

Sentía pena por todas aquellas personas que habían muerto y desaparecido de ahí; empezó a llorar, se sentía culpable, una parte de ella le decía que era por su culpa, por no recordar nada. Estaba segura que si hubiese recordado algo, aunque sea un mínimo detalle, los hubiese explicado algo, lo había podido evitar, pero ¿le creerían? Y luego ¿huirían de ese lugar? ¿O les darían caza a esas personas?

Y sintió miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle a esa gente, en definitiva, ella tenía algo mal. La certeza de que mataron a tanta gente por buscarla a ella le llegó en un recuerdo que no le pertenecía.

_¿Qué le hiciste a Rukia, Orihime?_ Esa pregunta resonó en su cabeza. Sí, era por ella, pero ese recuerdo, esa voz, era de él, de ese hombre pelinaranja.

El sonido seco de unos nudillos tocando la puerta la distrajo de sus pensamientos, se secó las lágrimas que había derramado, cogió el resto de lo que componía la bata de dormir de una percha que tenía cerca y permitió que pasara la persona.

Ella espera ver a Grimmjow o a Ulquiorra, que eran los que siempre la visitaban para ver si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo, o simplemente para evitar que Orihime le hiciera daño, pero no. Ahí estaba parado el asistente de su hermano.

- ¿Renji? – preguntó en un susurro audible para el recién llegado, su cerebro estaba trabajando a todo lo que daba, se suponía que él estaba muerto, ella misma había visto como su cuerpo era llevado al mausoleo de las víctimas de la enfermedad ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

- Me alegra que ya este despierta mi señora – dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia, Rukia no lo podía creer, sí, era Renji, pero estaba actuando de una manera extraña, de cierta manera le recordaba a los que la cuidaban - ¿Desea usted algo? – preguntó con educación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue lo primero que logró articular.

- Aquí trabajo – dijo con simpleza.

- ¡Pero tú estás muerto!

- No, jamás morí. Simplemente se me ofreció una nueva vida y yo acepte – Rukia se había acercado a él para poder verle mejor. Sus ojos no la podían estar engañando, súbitamente una pregunta la asaltó.

- ¿Y mi hermano? – si Renji estaba vivo, su hermano podía estar con él. Le preocupaba no saber de este.

- Su hermano se encuentra bien – vio la siguiente pregunta venir y prosiguió – el señor fue benevolente con él, ahora se encuentra en una de nuestras casas. Está bien cuidado, pronto se le permitirá venir a verla.

- ¿El señor? – tenía un ligero presentimiento de quien podría ser.

- Es el que la ha estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, él pronto le explicara lo que desee saber.

- Pronto… - dijo para sí, y algo en su corazón se agitó con ¿alegría? Si, alegría, quería verlo, estar con él, sentir sus labios; se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos y un ligero sonrojo se adueñó de la pálida piel de su rostro.

- Mi señora ¿desea usted algo más? – dijo de manera servicial, eso la saco de sus pensamientos.

- … - un susurro audible para el hombre, ella misma se había sorprendido de lo que había pedido, pero la palabra salió de sus labios sin que ella lo pudiese evitar, era como si su cerebro y su cuerpo le dijeran que lo necesita.

- Si mi señora – ese tipo de trato que le daba el asistente de su hermano le resultaba extraño, pero no dijo nada, demasiado tiempo le tomó acostumbrarse a que durante dos años, todo el que la viera le hiciera una reverencia.

El hombre salió de la habitación y regresó con una copa con líquido espeso hasta la mitad, se lo tendió a ella y ella lo acepto con calma, en definitiva, su cuerpo se movía solo. Pegó la orilla de la copa a su boca y bebió el contenido, lo sentía tibio pero a la vez refrescante, en ningún momento le pareció repulsivo, a pesar de que aún tenía un ligero toque metálico.

Cuando terminó de beber, se separó la copa de los labios y se la entregó a Renji, él la aceptó y con un pañuelo desechable limpio los labios de la pequeña, unas ligeras gotas habían escapado de su destino. Le hizo una reverencia y abandonó la habitación.

¿Qué me está pasando? Era la pregunta que se hacía Rukia en ese momento, luego recordó que no le había preguntado cuando iba a regresar esa persona, ya tendría tiempo. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, decidió volver a acostarse, el sueño la invadía por completo.

Al final del horizonte se podía apreciar el nacimiento de un nuevo día.

* * *

Una joven mujer observaba fijamente al pelinegro que se encontraba tendido en una cama, su mirada de diversión y alegría no se habían despegado de ella desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Ese hombre era suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más.

El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta llamó su atención pero no despego su vista del hombre durmiente.

- Ya es tarde, será mejor que te vayas a dormir – habló la voz del hombre que acababa de entrar.

- No quiero, quiero estar con él hasta que despierte – dijo con un tono calmado.

- Él no va a despertar ahorita – dijo el hombre mientras contemplaba la cama

- Mi abuelo me dio esto – le enseño un frasco ámbar con restos de un líquido adentro.

- ¿Ya se los diste? – preguntó curioso el hombre

- Fue la primera que le di, pero se empezó a retorcer de dolor – hizo un mohín mientras hablaba.

- No te preocupes, es esa parte de su sangre que está despertando – empezó a buscar algo en su saco – este es mi regalo – le extendió una botella parecida llena con ese mismo extraño líquido.

- ¡Gracias! – Tomó el frasco con sus delicadas manos – se la voy a dar antes de que me vaya a dormir.

- Apresúrate entonces, el sol ya está empezando a salir.

- Sí, en un momento más, solo déjame dársela.

- Recuerda que también tienes que morderlo antes de darle de la tuya. – habló el hombre antes de salir de la habitación.

En cuanto se hubo quedado sola, logró hacer que el hombre despertara para poder hacer que el líquido que se encontraba en la botella fuera bebido por él. Ella pensó que iba a poner resistencia ante la acción como la primera vez, pero no fue así, bebió el contenido de la botella como si de agua se tratara, dejando escurrir partes del líquido por las comisuras de los labios; el hombre, con el pulgar se limpió lo que escurría y lo lamió de manera seductora.

- Duerme – dijo ella antes de darle un fugaz beso – nos vemos en la noche – y salió de la habitación.

El hombre al quedarse solo se recostó de nuevo en la cama, todo su cuerpo le empezaba doler, pero era mínimo en comparación con el dolor que había soportado la noche anterior; dejó de pensar en el dolor y se dejó caer en el sueño. Su cuerpo estaba cansado.

- ¡Papá! – gritó la joven mujer al hombre que había entrado antes a la habitación, este solo atinó a abrir los brazos para atraparla en un abrazo.

- ¿Ya se la diste?

- Si – su voz era alegre – ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar con nosotros? – su tono se volvió triste.

- Hasta que él cambie por completo – le dio un beso en la frente – después de eso, vendrán conmigo.

- ¿En serio? – estaba emocionada

- Por supuesto – él estaba feliz. Su hija era su adoración, se parecía tanto a su madre, con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, en verdad la quería. Aunque no podía evitar tener miedo de ese hombre. No estaba dispuesto a que se la arrebataran. No quería pasar por lo mismo dos veces.

* * *

**Pista**: La mujer que aparece de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, dice "_uno-dos-tres" _para referirse a una persona en especial, cambie el color de ojos con motivos del fic. Si descubren quien es, no maten a la autora... Si quieren saber lo que sigue, dejen **Review! :D**

Los quiero! gracias por leer y por los Reviews! :D sean felices y feliz año nuevo! :D


	8. Monstruo

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 8:** Monstruo…

.

.

.

"_Porque te necesito conmigo"_ **– Kurosaki Ichigo**

"_Tú también fuiste hecho para mi"_ **–…**

* * *

- ¡¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?! ¡Eres un desalmado!

Eran los gritos de una mujer que se escuchaban hasta el piso principal. Esa noche, Ichigo había ido a ver a Rukia en cuanto le avisaron que ya había despertado, ella al verle cruzar la puerta inmediatamente se lanzó a sus brazos, era él, aquel hombre peli naranja que había estado esperando desde esa noche en que despertó en su habitación. No sabía cuantos días habían pasado, pero eso no le importaba, ella solo quería verle a él.

Ichigo simplemente se dejó abrazar, dejó que el calor de ella le llenara los brazos, brazos que habían extrañado el calor de la compañía, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y la llevó a sentarse a un sillón de terciopelo rojo que había en la habitación. Se dedicó a contemplarla en silencio mientras sujetaba sus manos con suavidad, admirando la belleza de sus ojos color violeta, sintiendo la calidez de su delicada piel, sabiendo que él era el único que podría tenerla, que podría respirar su mismo aire y con la única que compartiría su sangre.

Ella por su parte lo observaba, se perdía en la mirada miel de sus ojos, contemplando lo que a ella le parecían muchas vidas juntas, su tacto era suave pero unos grados más frio que el de ella, no se parecía en nada a la vez que tocó la mano de la mujer de ojos negros, él era diferente, incluso olía diferente, era embriagador estar con él. Un deseo salvaje se posesionó de su mente, quería besarlo, besar esos labios que parecían estarle haciendo una invitación, pero no se atrevía, si bien, antes lo había besado, era algo de lo que no fue consciente hasta que despertó, pero esta vez era diferente, quería ser consciente de ese beso, de las caricias de él, del calor que él pudiera propiciarle.

Como si leyera la mente, Ichigo lentamente se fue acercando a ella, con la punta de la nariz delineó la comisura de sus labios, sentía escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda cuando el cálido aliento de él golpeaba su piel, cerró los ojos por inercia, su corazón latía descontrolado, como si se quisiera salir de su pecho y llegar con el de él. Ichigo delineaba con uno de sus pulgares el labio inferior de ella, aspiraba el cálido aliento que emanaba de sus labios entreabiertos, se llenaba de él, quería besarla, sentirla, amarla; se dejó llevar y la besó.

Fue un beso suave, dulce, delicado, nada que ver con los que le había dado la noche en que la hizo su mujer; aquellos besos eran apremiantes, necesitados, llenos de pasión pero a la vez llenos de necesidad, la necesitaba, necesitaba hacerla suya para que nadie se la pudiera quitar. Este beso era diferente, trataba de transmitirle seguridad, cariño, protección, quizás algo del amor que había empezado a sentir por ella desde esa noche.

Rukia soltó la mano que aun sujetaba él y acarició su cabello, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él mientras se besaban, sus labios eran suaves, marcaban el ritmo del beso, se acoplaban a los de ella, entonces sintió nacer un sentimiento al que no sabía cómo llamarle, pero de lo que estaba segura era que le gustaba, le gustaba lo que sentía, no quería separarse de él, quería quedarse así por el resto de su vida, aunque su vida se limitara a dos minutos o doscientos años, los quería pasar con él y solo con él.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó acariciándole la cara en cuanto él deshizo el beso.

- Confundida – se dejó guiar por las caricias, quería hacer preguntas, quería saber cómo estaba su hermano, quería saber cómo era que Renji estaba vivo y quería saber si fue por ella tanta masacre.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – iba a explicarle todo lo que ella preguntara, le daría las respuestas que ella necesitara, solo la verdad, sin mentiras, la quería para él entera, sin miedos, sin dudas, sin odios ni rencores.

- Todo – fue la palabra que salió de sus labios, quería saberlo todo, quería saber por qué se sentía tan bien con ellos, por qué ella, quería saber el por qué tanta gente murió y el por qué ella no sentía dolor al pensar en eso. También quería saber que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo.

Ichigo soltó una bocanada de aire, acomodó los hechos y se lo contó todo.

Le contó como él y su padre habían salvado a un hombre moribundo dándole su sangre, y como él había aceptado darles una hija como pago, el cómo huyó de ese lugar al no poder pagar lo convenido, los años que él pasó buscando a esas personas, buscándola a ella sin poder encontrarla, le contó que lo pusieron a dormir para evitar que su vida sea consumida por su poder y como había dejado a Ulquiorra a cargo de buscarla. La forma tan fortuita en que ella apareció ante ellos y la razón del por qué no la habían dejado irse en dos años. La ira que lo embargó al enterarse de que Orihime fue la causante de su desaparición y su desesperación por volverla a encontrar nuevamente.

Hizo una pausa, Rukia escuchaba atenta lo que él le estaba diciendo, sabía que era verdad, en su familia ella era la primera mujer que nacía en mucho tiempo. También sabia del odio asesino que le profesaba Orihime y lo que le hizo para desaparecerla, aunque ella no conocía las razones de ella.

- Cuando volvimos a encontrarte – prosiguió – te fuimos a buscar al lugar en donde estabas, fui a hablar con tu hermano pero él jamás mencionó tener una hermana, sin embargo el aroma que despedía era similar al nuestro, cuando apareció Renji y te mencionó, me di cuenta de que estabas en ese lugar. Esa noche fui a hablar con él, al parecer me estaba esperando, dijo que nos había estado buscando desde que era joven, quería ser como nosotros – los ojos de Rukia se abrieron ante la sorpresa de esa revelación – le ofrecí un trato y él lo acepto, a través de su sangre me entere de tu situación, aun no recordabas nada y llevarte con nosotros por las buenas sería casi imposible debido a tu hermano, así que decidí jugar un rato.

- Un juego… - susurró con al escuchar las palabras del peli naranja - ¡¿Asesinaron a tanta gente por un juego?! ¡¿Por qué tú estabas aburrido?! – Le grito con desesperación mientras se paraba del sillón y se alejaba de él - ¡eran mis amigos! ¡Yo los conocía! ¡Crecí con ellos! ¡Viví con ellos! ¡Y todo lo que sufrieron fue por culpa de un juego tuyo!

Empezó a gritarle todo lo que sentía, no era por sentir dolor por la muerte de sus conocidos, eso era lo retorcido en esa situación, sino que era por tratar a las personas como si se trataran de un objeto. Ichigo sabía que ella podría reaccionar de esa manera, lo que realmente lo descolocó fue el verla llorando, ver sus grandes ojos violetas llenarse de lágrimas. Intento acercarse a ella, quería abrazarla, quitarle esa expresión que no podía identificar, pero que ciertamente no era por sus amigos, pero ella se alejaba más y más de él.

- ¡No me toques! ¡Eres un monstruo! – Le grito aun con lágrimas en los ojos, esas palabras le dolieron a Ichigo – eso quiere decir que yo… - empezó a susurrar – que yo… yo también soy un monstruo – Ichigo no soporto que ella se dijera a si misma esa blasfemia, ella no era un monstruo, ella era perfecta, hermosa y delicada. La abrazó, ella no forcejeo ante la acción, necesitaba sentir que lo que había salido de su boca era una mentira, necesitaba sentirse protegida, protegida por aquel hombre de cabellos naranjas.

-No, no lo eres, tú no eres un monstruo – le susurraba mientras la acunaba en sus brazos, dándole calidez y protección – tú eres perfecta, no permitiré que te vuelvas a llamar así porque no lo eres.

- Si lo soy – sollozaba en el pecho de él, aferrando sus manos a la camisa que él tenía, mojándola con las lágrimas que se negaban a abandonar a sus ojos violetas – sí, soy un monstruo, no siento dolor por su muerte, ni ahora ni cuando sucedieron, ni cuando las recordé en cuanto desperté, no siento nada más que pena porque ellos eran personas; también me siento diferente, el sol me lastima y todas las noches en cuanto me levanto siento sed, cuando tomo agua al principio la siento fresca y después me desagrada, sucede lo mismo con la comida, es como si mi cuerpo la quisiera pero no la necesitara, y siento ansiedad, pero solo la calma la sangre. ¿Qué me está pasando? – sollozó.

- No eres un monstruo y no quiero que lo vuelvas a repetir – hablaba mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos – es solo que estas cambiando, la sangre que corre por tus venas está despertando, y cuando eso ocurre pasa lo que estas experimentando. Dejaras de ser lo que fuiste para convertirte en uno de nosotros, te convertirás en mi compañera.

Ante esas palabras, un ligero sonrojo adornó la pálida piel de Rukia, ella iba a ser su compañera, él iba a estar con ella por sus dos minutos de vida o sus doscientos años, se abrazó con más fuerza al pecho de él, esa idea le gustaba, después de todo, él le había dicho que ella nació para estar con él. Ichigo seguía abrazándola, respirando su aroma y sintiendo su calidez, en la sangre de ella había tanto poder, tanto como si fuera una verdadera sangre pura, poder que solo se vería al momento de que ella cambiara por completo.

Los gritos que se habían escuchado por toda la mansión se calmaron.

* * *

Una joven mujer se encontraba en su habitación, envuelta en las blancas sabanas de su cama, junto a ella descansaba aquel hombre de cabellos negros, la sábana blanca le cubría la parte de la cintura de este, él la abrazaba por la espalda mientras le repartía pequeños besos en su piel desnuda, sus dedos trazaban formas caprichosas en su bajo vientre cerca de aquel punto rosa del placer, estaba invitándola a darse vuelta para poder besarla.

Ella no se resistió a las caricias sugestivas que él le estaba regalando y giró sobre sus brazos encarando el pelinegro, este le dedico una sonrisa torcida antes de unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado, presionaba su cuerpo con el de ella mientras sus lenguas tenían una batalla por la dominación del beso, él empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de ella, un ligero gruñido salió de sus labios, la sabana que envolvía del cuerpo de ella le estorbaba, ella solo pudo soltar una risita ante ese acto.

Ella se acomodó mejor en el pecho de él, invitándolo a dormir en esa posición, estaban cansados, desde aquel primer encuentro algo hacia que ellos quisieran más, quizás después de todo, él si estaba hecho para ella, aunque fuera por casualidad.

* * *

Ichigo se quedó a dormir en el cuarto de Rukia ese día, después de la larga platica que habían tenido ella quedó exhausta, Renji entró a la habitación cargando una copa con sangre para Rukia, Ichigo la recibió y lo despidió, Rukia se encontraba acostada sobre las piernas de Ichigo, respirando el aroma que emanaba de él.

- Ichigo – llamó la pelinegra cuando sintió que Renji ya había salido del cuarto

- Dime – le estaba acariciando el cabello, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Por qué puedo recordarlo todo? – le asaltó esa duda, cuando había despertado después de su encuentro con él, había logrado recordar todo.

- Por mi sangre – respondió mientras la contemplaba acomodarse sobre su regazo – pronto lo entenderás mejor – esa respuesta le basto, por _su_ sangre, había tantas cosas que no sabía, pero la sangre siempre era la respuesta para todo – Rukia – llamó la atención de la pequeña para que abriera los ojos – tu cena está aquí, querida – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Gracias – dijo con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas mientras sostenía la copa. Se la bebió toda, aun después de varios días de estarla tomando aún tenía ese toque metálico, hizo una pequeña mueca por eso.

- No te preocupes – hablo con una sonrisa divertida – sabrá mejor cuando hayas cambiado por completo.

Rukia asintió entregándole la copa, una pequeña línea de líquido rojo escurría por su boca, Ichigo se relamió los labios con malicia y con la lengua limpió la sangre, Rukia se estremeció por el toque pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada, sus labios estaban siendo ocupados por los salvajes besos que le estaba dando Ichigo.

* * *

Gracias por los** Reviews!** me motivan! :)

Omití la escena Lemon por motivos de que puede que la pareja se vea extraña, si alguien ya adivinó la pareja que forme y quiere leer la escena, mande un inbox, con gusto se los mando. Las dudas las aclarare en el capitulo 9, así que dejen todas sus preguntas.

Los reviews los respondo por inbox :) pero tambien hay que responder a los anonimos.

**Diana:** si lees esto… me gusta que te guste! :) aquí siempre al capi que corresponde, espero que los próximos igual te gusten. Saluditos! :D Tus reviews me motivan :3

**IchiRuki:** Nop, no es Hisana, sigue intentando! :P

* * *

Feliz año nuevo a todos! los quiero! :)


	9. Byakuya

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 9:** Byakuya…

.

.

.

"_Su nombre es… Kurosaki Karin"_ **– Kuchiki Byakuya**

* * *

Serio, de cabellos negros y ojos grises, así era Kuchiki Byakuya, el alcalde de un pueblo que, hasta hace menos de 3 meses, había sido considerado uno de los pueblos antiguos mejor preservados que se conocían.

Tenía 10 años cuando su hermana nació, pero en su familia, en vez de haber felicidad por ese acontecimiento, hubo miedo, y él lo notó. No podía entender cómo era que el nacimiento de su hermana no les causara a sus padres la misma felicidad que a él. En esos tiempos, no tuvo el valor suficiente para preguntarle a su madre la razón de su llanto, ni a su padre por intentar esconderla de los extraños.

Cuando al fin pudo reunir el suficiente coraje para preguntarles las razones para mirarla a ella con tristeza y lastima, se negó a creer en las palabras de ellos, apenas era un adolescente, pero no podía creer que su familia tuviera miedo de algo así.

_Ella es la primera mujer en mucho tiempo_ – le había dicho su padre – _nuestra familia tiene una maldición _– era la idea más absurda que le había escuchado decir al hombre que admiraba – _ellos vendrán por ella y nosotros no podremos hacer nada_ - ¿ellos? ¿Quiénes? No comprendía a quienes se refería su padre.

No quiso creer en ese momento y cerró su corazón a esas palabras, las enterró en el fondo de su memoria y las olvidó. Su padre, el alcalde de ese lugar, murió cuando él tenía 23 años, un día simplemente dejó de respirar, su madre murió poco tiempo después, no podía vivir sin él y con el miedo de perder a su hija, ella se dejó morir de tristeza.

Byakuya tuvo que aceptar el puesto que su padre había dejado, todos en su familia lo habían ocupado desde que se fundó el sitio, nadie mejor que él para desempeñar el papel. Aceptó el puesto con honor, aunque los zapatos de su padre serian difíciles de llenar. Cuando era pequeño, siempre había sido alegre y divertido, pero con la muerte de sus padres y el peso de un pueblo sobre sus hombros, lo llevaron a convertirse en un hombre serio y de apariencia fría, con la única persona que volvía a ser él mismo, era con su hermana.

Desde la muerte de sus padres, a ella no le gustaba quedarse en esa casa, siempre pedía acompañarlo a su trabajo y él no se negaba a eso, le gustaba que ella fuera con él, así ella también aprendería como guiar a un pueblo, ella era muy alegre, le gustaba ayudar a los demás y tenía muchos amigos, él era feliz viéndola crecer así.

Y cuando ella tenía 15 años, desapareció. Él movió cielo, mar y tierra para poder encontrarla, pero nada, no había rastro de ella, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, entonces recordó las palabras de su padre _"ellos vendrán por ella"_, eso no podía ser verdad, él nunca le dijo quiénes eran ellos, no sabía contra quienes estaba peleando, pero no se rindió, no podía, no sería un buen hermano si dejaba de buscarla, haría lo imposible con tal de que ella regresara con bien a su lado.

Su mente se encontraba dividida, por un lado, la preocupación de mantener el pueblo de la mejor manera para sus habitantes, y por el otro lado, su hermana. Habían pasado dos años desde que ella había desaparecido del lugar, no había rastro de ella pero tampoco había perdido las esperanzas. Una tarde recibió la llamada que cambiaría toda su vida, aunque él no lo supiera en ese entonces.

Llegó corriendo al hospital que le habían indicado, y ahí la vio en una camilla, a su hermana, a la que tanto había estado buscando, sintió como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo cuando volvió a verla; el médico le dijo que ella no recordaba nada de lo que había vivido, para ella no habían pasado más que días perdida, y cuando intentaba recordar lo que había hecho antes de llegar ahí, fuertes dolores de cabeza le invadían.

Amnesia traumática, ese fue el veredicto que dio el médico. Él acepto las recomendaciones del experto y se la llevó a su casa, durante todo el camino, Rukia hablaba como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y él no se molestaba en corregirla, ella estaba bien y estaba con él, no le importaba lo demás, ella se recuperaría, estaba seguro de eso.

El golpe de realidad le llegó a Rukia cuando llegó a su casa, todo era igual y a la vez diferente, entonces entendió que, sí era verdad que había estado perdida por dos años, dos años de su vida de los cuales no recordaba nada, ni un rostro, ni una frase, ni un lugar, nada, como si hubiese estado dormida.

Ella terminó por aceptar los hechos que estaba viviendo y su hermano lo notó, desde ese día ella no volvió a ser la misma, él la veía retraída, pensativa, a ella le faltaba algo y él no podía dárselo porque no sabía lo que era. También notó los cambios que tenía en su cuerpo, la forma en la que se movía era diferente, caminaba silenciosamente, como si estuviera siempre alerta, como si su cuerpo reaccionara mejor ante la oscuridad, también noto que todas las noches permanecía despierta hasta altas horas y los días los pasaba encerrada en su habitación, había dejado de gustarle salir a la luz del día, pero pasaba todas las tardes viendo la puesta del sol, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

Dejó de acompañarlo a su trabajo, él ya no sabía cómo acercarse a su hermana, y aunque seguían teniendo el trato afectivo que los había caracterizado, ya no era igual, su pérdida de memoria era una barrera que no se podía atravesar tan fácil. Después de unos días decidió dejar de preguntar por lo que pensaba, lo mejor era que ella se acostumbrara a esa nueva vida, que aunque era la suya, se sentía diferente.

La llegada de aquel hombre de cabellos naranjas lo dejó pensativo y no entendía la razón de eso, pero la forma en vio sus ojos brillar ante la mención del nombre de Rukia lo sorprendió. Y después, la enfermedad. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para seguir con la cabeza en otros asuntos que no fueran su pueblo; ante el misterioso cese de esta enfermedad y las siguientes desapariciones de las personas, regresaron las palabras de su padre _"no podremos detenerlos"_, pero no relacionó en ese momento los acontecimientos, para él, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era por una extraña enfermedad que empezó con su asistente.

Y esa noche, cuando el caos se desató en ese nuevo lugar al que se fueron a vivir, cuando vio cómo se llevaban a su hermana, cuando vio a Renji asesinando personas, cuando escuchó ese nombre, fue cuando por fin las palabras de su padre tomaron significado "_ellos vendrán por ella y nosotros no podremos hacer nada"_, ellos la habían tenido, todo ese tiempo, ellos la habían tenido encerrada y ella de alguna manera escapó de ahí, sí, eso tenía que haber pasado, no había otra explicación.

Y tuvo miedo, no sabía qué hacer, pero encontraría la manera de sacarla de ese lugar y llevársela lejos, lejos de ellos y del peligro para su hermana. Pero cuando vio la manera en que Renji se le acercaba a él con intenciones asesinas, supo que ese era su final, iba a morir y su hermana seria presa de ellos de por vida.

No supo que pasó después de eso, despertó en una habitación en un lugar extraño, intentó levantarse y no podía, en sus muñecas tenía unas esposas de metal que lo sujetaban a la cabecera de la cama, forcejeó durante todo el tiempo que estuvo despierto hasta que las muñecas le sangraron, estaban fuertemente cerradas, lo único que conseguía al intentar liberarse era herirse a sí mismo; el cansancio lo venció y se volvió a dormir. Cuando despertó, estaba siendo vigilado por la misma mujer que había detenido su ejecución, los ojos verdes de ella se clavaban fijamente en sus ojos para, momentos después, recorrer el cuerpo de él, no se había fijado en que momento le habían quitado la camisa.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó con recelo mientras seguía forcejeando con las ataduras que tenía en las muñecas, no había notado la sangre que escurría nuevamente de estas - ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermana?

La mujer desvió su vista de cuerpo de pelinegro a las muñecas sangrantes de este – cálmate – su voz era suave – te vas a lastimar más si sigues así. – entonces él siguió la mirada de ella y lo vio, su sangre estaba escurriendo por sus brazos, no lo había notado, pero había empezado a manchar la sabana.

- Respóndeme – dejó de forcejear, ella tenía razón aunque en esos momentos lo único que le importaba era su hermana - ¿Qué le hicieron a Rukia?

- No te preocupes por ella – fijó su mirada en los ojos grises de él – ella está en buenas manos – y le giñó el ojo, esa acción no le gustó para nada, no podía creer que le estuviera insinuando _eso_ – a estas alturas, ella debe de estar bebiendo la sangre de él.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué significa eso?!

- Lo que escuchaste, ella debe de estar bebiendo la sangre de _mi_ padre – Byakuya no estaba entendiendo nada y lo reflejaba en la mirada de confusión que se instaló en su rostro – Kurosaki Ichigo, es mi padre – terminó de decir la joven.

No, eso no podía ser cierto, él no podría ser el padre de esa mujer, el parecía tener 25 y ella 20, no podía ser su padre ¿su sangre? ¿Qué eran ellos? Ella se acercó a él y le soltó las manos ante la cara de asombro de él, ya no tenía razón de ser el tenerlo amarrado.

- Necesito que entiendas esto – su voz tenía una ligera nota de súplica – tu familia nos debía la vida, tu no existirías si no fuera por nosotros, toda tu vida ha estado marcada por un acto de cobardía por parte de tus ancestros. Nosotros solo tomamos nuestro pago.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Lo que dices es una mentira! – Se había levantado de la cama, pero se detuvo, ella solo lo observaba, él tenía que saber la verdad, porque ella lo necesitaba a él, así como su padre necesitaba a Rukia – eso tiene que ser una mentira – susurró - ¿Qué son ustedes?

- Vampiros.

- ¿Vampiros?

- Ven – le extendió una mano para invitarlo a sentarse, él la miró dubitativo pero accedió y se sentó en la cama, se sentía mareado y su sangre había empezado a escurrir por sus manos – te voy a contar una historia y necesito que me creas.

Y le relató los hechos, tal como ella los había vivido y como ella los conocía, le contó que ella también había estado dormida, que lo necesitaba a él, que ellos no le harían daño ni a él ni a su hermana; y era verdad, habían pasado demasiado como para perderlos a ambos. Cuando salvaron a aquel hombre moribundo ella aún era demasiado joven, por eso no se habían preocupado por ella, fue hasta que hubo que dormirla que notaron la gravedad de ese asunto, fue una suerte que Byakuya hubiese existido, se ahorraron muchos problemas.

Byakuya por su parte no podía creer lo que ella le decía, tenía que ser una mentira, un teatro ideado por personas que estaban mal de la cabeza, los vampiros no existían, eran solo un mito, una leyenda, la creación de un hombre cuya mente estaba desequilibrada. Simple y sencillamente no le creyó y ella lo pudo notar, así que de un solo movimiento lo volvió a tumbar en la cama y ella se sentó sobre él, entonces le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y él los vio, ella le estaba mostrando sus colmillos, ¿Cómo era que en todo ese tiempo no los había notado? Era un hecho, ahí estaban, tan blancos como sus demás dientes, brillando a la luz de la lámpara.

Y por primera vez, en todo lo que llevaba ahí sintió curiosidad y no miedo. Estiró un dedo con la intención de tocarlos y ella lo dejó realizar su cometido, al momento de tocar la punta y hacer presión sobre esta, se lastimó, una pequeña hilera de sangre estaba escurriendo por su dedo, sangre que ella limpió con la lengua de forma seductora.

Él se estremeció por ese acto, pero algo dentro de él se despertó; un pensamiento impropio se adueñó de él, era algo que inducían los ojos verdes de ella.

- Necesito que bebas esto – le estaba mostrando un frasco ámbar con un líquido adentro.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto saliendo de la ensoñación que le provocaban los ojos de ella.

- Sangre – respondió con simpleza.

- ¡Me niego! – eso fue lo último que pudo soportar, ella estaba loca. Intentó quitarla de encima suyo pero no pudo, ella era demasiado fuerte; cuando al fin lo consiguió, él se paró de esa cama y se dirigió a la puerta pero estaba asegurada, - _además de loca, lista_ – fue lo que pensó en ese momento, ella aun sosteniendo el frasco con sangre, se acercó a él arrinconándolo contra la puerta.

- Escúchame – habló mientras intentaba tocarle la cara, acto que el esquivó moviéndola hacia un lado con una mueca de desprecio, ella dejó caer su mano con desanimo – todo esto es por tu bien, pronto lo vas a entender – y de dos golpes lo redujo en el piso volviendo a quedar ella encima de él – necesito que bebas esto – él cerró fuertemente la boca, tensando los labios y apretando la mandíbula, sus ojos destilaban odio y determinación hacia ella, no lo iba a hacer, no iba a beber sangre, eso era lo más asqueroso que le habían propuesto, ella vio que él no iba a ceder así que volvió a hablar – si no lo haces, mi padre no te dejara volver a ver a tu hermana y te ofrecerá como su primera cena cuando ella haya cambiado, y créeme cuando te digo que él no se tocará el corazón para hacerlo, así como no lo hará Rukia al tenerte enfrente de ella.

Los ojos de Byakuya se abrieron tan grandes como le fue posible ante las palabras de aquella mujer, como era posible que ella se refiriera así de Rukia, ella no la conocía, su hermana nunca le haría daño – sé que la quieres volver a ver, esta es la única manera que tienes – su hermana, todo era por su hermana, lo haría por ella, le seguirá la corriente a ella con tal de volver a verla, luego idearía una forma de sacarla de ahí, de esa casa de locos, él era un hombre inteligente.

- Está bien, la beberé – dijo con determinación mientras miraba fijamente a sus ojos verdes, ella le tendió el frasco y él bebió el contenido mentalizándose de que solo lo hacía por ella, por su hermana, por encontrar la manera de sacarla de ahí.

El sabor que tenía la sangre era desagradable, la sensación metálica impregnaba cada parte de su boca, pero no pudo seguir pensando en la sustancia que estaba bebiendo, un dolor le empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, se sentía como si le estuvieran estirando todos los huesos, rompiéndole las articulaciones, la cabeza la sentía pesada, la presión en esta lo hizo agarrarse las cienes con las manos intentando calmar el dolor que le provocaba, arqueaba su cuerpo en constantes ráfagas de dolor que sucedían una tras otra, sus gritos de agonía retumbaban en toda la habitación y se podían escuchar en algunas partes del lugar.

Ella contemplaba el espectáculo que le estaba ofreciendo el pelinegro con cierta agonía y lastima, sabía que era necesario que él pasara por eso, sería la única manera de que él se pudiera quedar con ella y la única manera de que él pudiera volver a ver a su hermana, su padre no lo dejaría acercarse a Rukia si era un humano, no permitiría que nada la alejara de él, además, ella también necesitaba al pelinegro. Siguió contemplando el espectáculo, no podía hacer nada, la única que tenía la habilidad para dormirlo se encontraba en una mansión muy lejos de ese lugar, seguramente haciendo dormir a Rukia para que ella no sintiera lo que estaba sintiendo él.

Byakuya sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, el dolor era insoportable, quería morirse en ese momento. Una visión se instaló en su memoria, había cinco hombres parados en medio de un campo de cuerpos que se desangraban lentamente, tenían puestas largas túnicas negras con una capucha que evitaba que se vieran sus rostros, uno de ellos portaba un cetro de oro bañado en sangre en la mano izquierda, que más que mano, era una garra negra, la luz de la luna era reflejada por las piedras que tenía el cetro y unas enormes alas negras se extendían por la espalda de cada uno de esos hombres, Byakuya no entendía nada y tampoco le importaba, solo quería que el dolor se calmara pero eso era algo que no sucedería tan pronto, lo único que podía hacer Karin, era drogarlo para hacer que se durmiera, al menos así, no sentiría tanto dolor.

El sonido de unas voces lo despertaron, las podía distinguir claramente aunque aún sintiera dolor en la cabeza, era Ichigo y la mujer de ojos verdes, aquella que le dijo que era la hija de este. Prefirió no abrir los ojos, quería escuchar de lo que estaban hablando pero lo único que pudo entender fue que una parte de la sangre de él estaba cambiando. Cuando se hubiesen quedado solos, la mujer lo levantó de donde estaba acosado.

- Bebe esto – hablo calmadamente – te ayudará – él hizo lo que ella le estaba pidiendo, algo dentro de su mente le decía que ellos no estaban mintiendo y por alguna extraña razón, el aroma de lo que contenía ese frasco le estaba haciendo agua la boca, él se apresuró a beberlo mientras miraba los ojos verdes de ella, y ese pensamiento impropio volvió a aparecer en su mente, esos ojos verdes lo estaban incitando. Cuando terminó de beber el contenido, lo que había escapado de su boca lo limpió de una manera seductora.

Ella solo le dio un beso y le indicó que durmiera, ella sabía que su cuerpo ya había empezado a cambiar y que por eso reaccionaba de ese modo, en verdad sería divertido cuando él cambie por completo.

Cuando despertó después de haber tomado la segunda sangre se sentía desorientado, seguía en la misma habitación pero todo le parecía extrañamente diferente, como si la noche hiciera más claro el lugar, la mujer de los ojos verdes estaba con ahí, con él, esperando que despertara.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó calmadamente - ¿estas mejor?

Byakuya solo podía asentir ante las preguntas de aquella mujer, sentía su garganta seca, tenía sed y los ojos de ella lo estaban volviendo loco de alguna extraña manera. Ella le tendió un vaso con agua, él inmediatamente lo tomó y empezó a beber el contenido, pero su sabor le era desagradable y lo escupió en el acto.

- ¿Qué me pasa? – preguntó con una voz rasposa, la garganta le había empezado a doler.

- Haz cambiado por completo, ahora eres uno de nosotros, no – se corrigió ella misma – siempre has sido uno de nosotros, por tu cuerpo corre nuestra sangre desde el momento en el que naciste, la sangre que bebiste la despertó y la sangre humana que corría por tus venas le sirvió como alimento a la nuestra, por eso el agua no te satisface – le tendió una copa con sangre, él la tomó rápidamente y se la empezó a beber desesperadamente, se sorprendió por lo que había hecho, se sentía avergonzado y asqueado por lo que acababa de hacer, sin embargo, lo que acababa de beber se sentía extrañamente delicioso; volteó a ver a los ojos de ella, su cuerpo se empezó a mover solo, cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, sus labios ya estaban besando los de ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella respondiera ese beso, ella también lo estaba necesitando y, ahora que él era como ellos, no habría problema de nada. Él la hizo suya todas las veces de las que fue capaz. Byakuya, antes no le había tomado mucha importancia a ese aspecto de la vida, pero algo en ella le hacía sacar los instintos más primitivos que habitaban en él.

- Mi nombre es Karin – le había susurrado cuando realizaron el acto la primera vez – y tú eres solo para mí – le hablaba mientras él estaba haciéndola su mujer.

- Sí… Karin… - susurró él al momento de besarle fuertemente en los labios – Karin… – volvió a decir mientras sentía el fuego de la pasion recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Ella al sentir que él se dejaba arrastrar y dejaba de lado su mente, le clavó los colmillos, él, oficialmente, era de ella.

* * *

Y con este capitulo se resuelven sus dudas de donde había estado metido Byakuya todo este tiempo, que fueron algo así como 5 días :P y la mujer que lo tenia... solo no golpeen a la autora por eso, se vería muy bizarro que Hisana fuera hija de Ichigo y que se pareciera a Rukia...

con la apariencia de los personajes, ya saben, Ichigo asemeja 25, Byakuya tiene 27, por lo tanto se ve más grande que Ichigo, Rukia tiene 17, y Karin asemeja entre 20 y 22 años, la Orihime aparenta entre 23 y 24 y el resto sigue igual... si, creo que eso es todo.

* * *

Sean felices y dejen **Reviews** si quieren saber que sigue... :P


	10. Encuentros

Este capitulo esta patrocinado por la señora inspiracion, es la continuacion de Byakuya... :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 10:** Encuentros…

.

.

"_Me alegra que esté de regreso"_ **– Kuchiki Byakuya**

"_La necesitamos a ella"_ **– Aizen Sousuke**

* * *

Cuando Ichigo regresó a la mansión en donde se encontraba Rukia, habían pasado cinco días desde la primera vez que estuvo con ella, todo ese tiempo, Rukia se encontraba bajo el cuidado de Rangiku y Renji, la primera la mantuvo dormida por dos días después de que Ichigo le diera su sangre y el segundo se encargaba de cuidarla, Orihime no se encontraba en la mansión, Ulquiorra la había mandado a la casa de su padre bajo las ordenes de Ichigo la noche que regresó Rukia, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se encontraban en la casa de Isshin y Masaki, estaban dándole las ultimas noticias en persona y Tatsuki se había regresado con Kaien antes de que Ichigo empezara a jugar.

El peli naranja no llegó solo, junto con él se encontraba su hija Karin y Byakuya; las reverencias hacia ellos no se hicieron esperar, fue algo que sorprendió a Byakuya, todo el tiempo que él estuvo con ellos en la otra casa, no había salido del cuarto, ella siempre era la que le llevaba las cosas a él y cuando partieron de ese lugar, solamente vio a una persona, cuando le preguntó la razón a ella, le dijo que esa casa no la tenían acondicionada con personal de servicio, era de ellos, pero como habían estado dormidos por tanto tiempo, se deshabitó.

- Mi señor – habló Renji cuando se acercó a Ichigo – la señora ha despertado.

- Bien – se giró sobre sus talones, se despidió de su hija y se dirigió al pelinegro – Byakuya, esta será tu nueva casa, siéntete libre de hacer a tu gusto, mi hija te mostrará lo que necesites y pronto podrás ver a tu hermana, solo te diré una cosa, ella aun no cambia, aún hay sangre humana en sus venas, así que espero que cuando la veas, te controles – y se fue de ahí con dirección al cuarto de Rukia.

Ante esas palabras, el corazón de Byakuya se aceleró, pronto vería a su hermana, pero no entendió la advertencia de Ichigo, era su hermana, él no la lastimaría. Karin lo guió al cuarto de ella mientras el personal adecuaba el cuarto de Byakuya, él necesitaba adaptarse a ellos así como lo hizo en su tiempo Rukia, notó en sus ojos confusión.

- Lo que te dijo mi padre – habló atrayendo la atención del pelinegro, él se encontraba observando el bosque por la ventana de la habitación – sobre controlarte en presencia de Rukia – Byakuya la miraba poniéndole atención, necesitaba entender el significado de esa advertencia – es por la sangre humana que en ella habita aún, cuando la veas lo entenderás, ella está por encima de todos los que están aquí, por eso nadie le hará daño, ella solo es vulnerable ante mi padre, ante mí y ante ti – lo señaló con un dedo – para que me puedas entender, en la escala de poderes estamos primero los sangre pura, cuando la sangre de Rukia cambie así como la tuya y el poder que vive en ella se desarrolle estarán ustedes, después los nobles y sus hijos, los humanos transformados por un sangre pura, los humanos transformados por los nobles y al final, la servidumbre, que son los vampiros de bajo rango, hijos de los humanos trasformados entre sí.

La explicación dejó más confundido a Byakuya, había tantas cosas que no sabía y que no entendía de ese lugar y de esas personas que, si no fuera porque se había convertido en uno de ellos, no les creería, así como lo hizo en un principio, solo esperaba poder ver pronto a su hermana.

* * *

Byakuya se encontraba en la biblioteca de esa casa leyendo uno de tantos libros que había en ese lugar, había libros en varios idiomas, pero aunque no los conociera le llamaban la atención – _pronto te enseñare a leerlos_ – le había dicho Karin cuando lo encontró contemplándolos.

Unos suaves pasos que iban en su dirección llamaron su atención, le estaba costando acostumbrarse a lo que era, pero ver a su hermana era la razón más poderosa que tenía, un delicioso aroma se coló por sus narices, eso hizo que su cuerpo se tensara, él no sabía por qué le pasaba eso, no se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían puesto rojos, instintivamente estaba esperando a que esos pasos se acercaran a él, iba a atacar al dueño de tan exquisito aroma.

- ¿Hermano? – Esa pregunta lo sacó del estado en el que se había metido, esa voz, era su hermana - ¡Que alegría que estés aquí! – y se lanzó corriendo a su encuentro, él sintió latir su corazón con fuerza, su hermana estaba bien y estaba viva, él solo pudo abrazarla de la felicidad, pero la cercanía del abrazo hizo que el aroma que despedía ella lo enviciara, sus ojos se volvieron a poner rojos, estaba a punto de mostrar los colmillos cuando una mano le tocó el hombro, era Renji.

- Mi señor – fue la voz del pelirrojo llamándole lo que lo saco de ese estado, le dirigió una mirada significativa al pelinegro y fue cuando deshizo el abrazo de su hermana – la señora ha estado preguntando por usted y ha venido hasta aquí cuando el señor Ichigo le dijo que usted estaba en la casa.

- Gracias Renji, te puedes retirar – pidió una sonriente Rukia al ver a su hermano.

- Mi señora, lamento contradecir sus órdenes, pero su hermano en estos momentos…

- En estos momentos es mejor que él esté aquí – miraba desafiante al pelirrojo, Byakuya aún no entendía que fue lo que le había pasado, pero la voz de Renji lo había detenido de hacer algo de lo cual se hubiese arrepentido toda su vida.

Hablaron como si no lo hubiesen hecho en años, ella le explicó todo lo que había pasado en esos dos años que estuvo con ellos, el como la cuidaban, las cosas que le enseñaron y que no eran malas personas, Byakuya solo se dedicaba a escucharla hablar, la había extrañado tanto, ella había vuelto a ser la persona que era antes de desaparecer. Cuando ella le contó lo que le habían hecho a las personas del lugar donde vivían él no se sorprendió, Ichigo ya se lo había contado, y aunque al principio Byakuya lo había querido asesinar, la voz de Karin lo había detenido de ese acto, le recordó en lo que se había convertido y en lo que tendría que hacer para poder vivir. La plática fue interrumpida cuando Ichigo entró en la biblioteca, Rukia inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y le abrazó, él correspondió el gesto y le dio un beso en la frente, Byakuya pudo observar algo extraño en los ojos del peli naranja, un brillo diferente al que había notado la primera vez que lo había conocido ¿felicidad? Tal vez, pero al ver los ojos de su hermana se convenció de que ella era feliz con ellos.

- Byakuya, Karin te está llamando, te va a enseñar a cazar – los ojos de él se abrieron por la sorpresa y Rukia solo se le quedaba viendo con una mirada emocionada.

- Suerte hermano – le deseó al pelinegro haciendo que este se sorprendiera aún más.

* * *

Orihime se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto, hacia días que había llegado a la casa de su padre pero este no se encontraba, ni él ni sus asistentes, algo que la hacía ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, no sabía cómo le iba a explicar lo que había pasado con Ichigo y la mocosa humana, pero de algo estaba segura, odiaba a esa niña con todo su inmortal ser, por su culpa estaba donde estaba, por su culpa había terminado sometida a la voluntad de Ulquiorra, y lo peor, él estaba sometido a la voluntad de Ichigo.

El sonido de la puerta de su casa abriéndose la saco de sus sádicas ideas con respecto a esa mocosa, si no la podía matar, al menos intentaría torturarla de diversas formas, aunque eso significase volver a enfrentarse a Ichigo, morir en sus manos ya no le importaba, si eso pasaba, al menos se llevaba la satisfacción de haberle hecho tanto daño como fuera posible a él y a esa chiquilla entrometida.

Caminó por el pasillo que llevaba a la entrada de su casa, sabía que su padre ya había llegado de donde sea que se encontraba, él nunca le decía mucho de lo que hacía, incluso cuando la llevó a vivir al castillo de los padres de Ichigo, solo le había dicho que se tenía que acercarse al heredero, seducirlo y hacer que él se comprometiera con ella, dependiendo de los resultados proseguiría con los planes para someterlos a ellos.

- Padre – saludó con una reverencia al hombre pelicastaño con lentes que acababa de entrar a la casa – me alegra que ya esté en casa.

- Orihime – respondió el hombre acercándose a ella para tomarle el mentón y poder verla a los ojos – ¿Qué haces en la casa? – Ella se tensó ante el tono de voz que él empleó - ¿No deberías estar planeando tu boda con Ichigo?

- Lo siento padre – desvió la mirada, ese hombre la intimidaba a veces, él la había creado, y aunque ahora estuviera sometida a la voluntad de Ulquiorra, no podía más que sentir temor y respeto hacia ese hombre.

- Ya veo – la soltó con decepción – hablaremos de eso más tarde, por el momento regresa a tu habitación, en este instante tengo asuntos que tratar – y salió de la habitación seguido por dos hombres.

Orihime se quedó parada en su lugar, conocía a esos hombres, eran los asistentes de su padre, ambos nobles, afines a su causa, pero uno siempre la intimidaba casi tanto como su creador, siempre andaba con los ojos cerrados y una extraña sonrisa que jamás se despegaba de su rostro. Regresó a su habitación esperando a ser llamada por su padre, estaba buscando la mejor manera de explicarle los hechos, deseando que él no la matara por haber fallado la misión que le había encomendado.

- ¡MALDITA MOCOSA! – Fue el grito que resonó en su habitación mientras barría con las cosas de su tocador con un brazo tirándolas al piso, el sonido de las botellas de cristal rompiéndose fue el eco que le siguió a su grito - ¡juro que te hare sufrir como nunca en tu miserable existencia!

- ¡Hey _princesita_! – La llamó con burla una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios vestida con una blusa ligera y un pantalón corto – tu _papi_ te está llamando – y desapareció del lugar seguida del eco de su risa, Orihime se tensó ante lo dicho por la pequeña, se levantó de su lugar y se fue a encontrar con su creador.

Cuando se encontraba parada en frente de la oficina de su padre, le faltó el valor para tocar la puerta, pero la firme voz del hombre diciéndole que pasara, le dio a entender que mientras más retrase lo inevitable, peor sería el castigo. Abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba él, sentado detrás de su escritorio, enfocando sus ojos cafés en ella con las manos juntas sosteniendo su barbilla, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se paró en frente del escritorio, los ojos de él no se despegaban de ella.

- Explícame que fue lo que paso – habló con una voz calmada, tan calmada que hacía que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran. Le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos tiempos y le contó sobre Rukia, pero no le contó sobre Ulquiorra, algo se lo impedía – ya veo – se estaba frotando la barbilla – que esa niña ya haya nacido, es la mejor noticia que he recibido.

* * *

Grimmjow y Ulquiorra habían terminado de hablar con Isshin, le alegraba que su único hijo hubiese podido encontrar a la pequeña, la existencia de un hermano por parte de esta fue un extra para sus planes, era algo que no tenían contemplado pero que les resultó de mucha ayuda, por eso le dio a Karin un frasco con su sangre para que se la diera a él, mientras más pronto se convirtiera en uno de ellos, mejor para su nieta.

Masaki entró a la habitación en donde se encontraban reunidos los hombres, cargaba una bandeja con una daga y un frasco ámbar, cuando ella estuvo junto a su esposo, él le tendió una de sus manos, ella tomó la daga y le hizo un corte profundo en la muñeca, la sangre que le empezó a brotar de la herida era recogida en el frasco ámbar, cuando este estuvo lleno, ella limpió la herida y selló el frasco.

- Tatsuki – pidió la mujer, la nombrada apareció en el acto, ella y Kaien se encontraban en esa casa, ahí era donde se encontraba Karin en un principio, Tatsuki le había avisado a la hija de Ichigo que Rukia tenía un hermano, eso hizo que ella llegara al lugar en el momento oportuno – regresaras con Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, le entregarás a Ichigo esto – le mostro el frasco – es para Rukia, necesitara una amiga, quiero que lo seas, también mantén vigilada a Orihime cuando regrese, Kaien va a ir contigo, Byakuya también necesitara un amigo y mantennos informados.

- Sí tía – y se retiró del lugar con la sangre de Isshin. Ella y Kaien prepararon sus cosas y se fueron con los hombres de Ichigo, Masaki tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la vida de Rukia, pero aún no era tiempo para verla, no mientras su sangre no haya despertado por completo, no mientras ella siguiera teniendo sangre humana, era arriesgado que ella tuviera esa condición, no podían darse el lujo de perderla, Ichigo no soportaría pasar lo por lo mismo otra vez, el poder en él lo consumiría y se convertiría en lo que alguna vez fueron.

* * *

Disfruten el capitulo, con este oficialmente se acaban las vueltas de "qué hacia cada uno" despues del incidente en el Seireitei.

Como lo habran notado, las intrigas siguen... pero seran espondidas a lo largo de la trama... :D

Sean Felices :)


End file.
